Driven Snow
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: There was only one person who loved Loki for Loki, his beautiful sister Ingrid. The two are secretly in love, but when Ingrid is betrothed to another prince Loki concocts a plan for her escape. They're separated for 200 years, and when Loki reappears on Midgard Ingrid shows up to take him home. Both once lost and now found, can their love survive? REWRITE!
1. Prologue

_**Alright so here's my rewrite of 'Driven Snow', hopefully it works out better than the last version. Once again I apologize for springing this on you, but I thought the plot needed a slight change.**_

 _ **Anyway here's the summary:**_

 _ **Loki was always alone, even if his family claimed to love him. His only comfort was that in his sister Ingrid, who gave him all he could possibly hope for. They had a secret affair, but then Ingrid disappeared after being betrothed to another prince. She's gone for two centuries, and Loki falls into the void. Ingrid soon returns, but when she and Loki are reunited trials come their way to separate them again. Can their love survive?**_

 _ **This is just the prologue, the real action begins later.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Asgard's banquet hall:_

"Two the left they came! And to the right we charged them down! It was a close call, but we slaughtered the bandits with no trouble at all. They were no match for our forces, not I Volstagg the Valiant, nor Hogun the Grim or Fandral the Dashing! But most of all, none were a match to the Great Thor Odinson! Just like that victory was ours!"

'Oh Norns.' listening to Volstagg tell the story of their battle for the third time tonight bored Loki to no end. He had been coerced into attending this banquet by Thor, and so far he was ignored. Of course they'd leave out the part where Loki had healed Volstagg's broken leg when those bandits launched a large metal ball their way.

"Let's not forget Lady Sif's might sword! Slashed half the bandits down, swift as she was." Fandral raised his cup to Sif who was smiling. Thor was joining in on the drinks and food, so Loki saw his chance and quickly slunk away.

This was how it always was, Loki would be dragged along on Thor's adventures with his foolish friends and of course Loki would wind up doing most of the work but received no credit or thanks in return. Some would think he'd snap by now, but Loki knew to keep his tongue in check. Nothing he ever did was good enough, at least not for Thor or his father Odin. Frigga was fine with everything, she was the queen after all but she had limits.

The only person who ever truly treasured Loki's talents was his little sister Ingrid, and not only because she had magic like him, but because she was able to see the good in everything he did. Loki was no saint Norns no, but Ingrid didn't care because she loved him for him, and so much more.

"Ingrid…" Loki knocked on the doors of Ingrid's quarters.

"Come in." her voice was heard on the other side. Once Loki stepped into the room his magic went to work and shielded the entire area from Heimdall's sight. "You came."

"I had to, couldn't stand another minute listening to those damned stories." he saw her on the bed, lying on her back with a book in front of her. She had on a long blue nightgown, and her beautiful golden hair was splayed across the pillows. Her sapphire blue eyes twinkled when she looked at him, and his emerald green ones met them easily.

"I missed you while you were away." she set the book aside.

"It was only a day dear sister." he took off his leather garments and his undershirt. Strolling over to her bed Loki quickly slid over her as she lifted the gown up and over her head. "But I missed you too."

"Good, because I expect to have you to myself tomorrow." her arms went around his neck and she pulled him down for a kiss. Loki's hands slip up her silky smooth flesh, over her sides and onto her breasts. His hands massaged the soft mounds and his mouth moved down to bite the hardening nipples.

This was forbidden, such love between two siblings was forbidden in Asgard but it made no difference to them. Loki felt so alive around Ingrid and she with him but despite all their attempts to keep themselves at bay for the sake of their family it was futile. Some years after Ingrid became of age did she confess to Loki her feelings, and he tried to deny it. It took one more year before he could see he loved her the same way, and so they went through with it.

The consequences were severe, if Odin or Frigga or even Thor found out Loki and Ingrid could either be flogged or banished apart from each other. They kept it discreet; both of them were excellent actors even if Loki was the God of Lies. Ingrid was the Goddess of Winter, able to create and control snow, ice, water, even create an entire blizzard if she needed to. Her powers were kept hidden though, because Odin and Frigga kept her magic bound through manacles on her wrists to prevent them from growing stronger. It was cruel, like shackling a dog to its master for life, but one day they would come off.

"Loki…Loki…" Ingrid chanted his name as his tongue pleasured her most sensitive area. They didn't call him Silvertongue for nothing.

"So sweet, so beautiful." he whispered and crawled over her again. He positioned his erection at her entrance, and slowly pushed in. "Ooh…oh Ingrid…"

"Don't hold back Loki…" she moaned with him. "Haa!" thank goodness the room was cloaked.

"AAH!" Loki felt a wave of pleasure wash over him, and continued to make love to Ingrid. Her insides felt like silk walls on him, so warm and tight it felt like they were in Valhalla.

They continued like that halfway through the night, and when they finally finished Loki moved to the side and pulled Ingrid to him. Ingrid laughed as he held her, and he kissed her sweaty forehead.

"That makes…round three." she giggled.

"Indeed, felt better than the first two."

"Loki…" Ingrid yawned and Loki copied her. "I love you." he smiled and pulled the sheets over them.

"I love you too, now let's rest." he would have to leave early in the morning so they wouldn't be caught, just before Thor would start barging into his room for breakfast.

The moment was perfect for them, and Loki felt that no matter what came their way nothing would ever tear them apart.

 _Three days later:_

"Father, you asked to see us?" Ingrid, Loki, and Thor had all gathered in the throne room and stood directly in front of the golden throne where Odin Allfather sat. Frigga stood next to him, so the whole family was around. This was a rare sight, often times Odin would hardly see Ingrid or Loki with Thor all at once.

"Yes, I'm sure you're all aware of the peace treaty I've been creating with the King of Vanaheim." they nodded. "Well it would seem that we have finally reached an agreement, and it will include that of a betrothal." all their eyes widened.

"Betrothal? To whom?" Thor wasn't pleased.

"To Prince Behur, the heir to King Freyr's throne." Odin turned his one good eye to Ingrid. "We have decided to marry Behur to Ingrid, and the treaty will be set." Ingrid paled.

"No…"

"Father, you can't be serious." Loki looked to Frigga. "Prince Behur is not fit for Ingrid; he is not a prince worthy of her."

"Loki I understand your worry for your sister, but this must be done to ensure the peace between our realms. Ingrid will be a queen, she will be happy in Vanaheim." Frigga assured him, but Loki knew it wasn't true.

"Father please…" Ingrid stepped forward with her arms extended slightly. "Don't make me do this, Behur is nothing but a pompous pig. I've seen how he is with women, he uses them like toys."

"Ingrid I have met Behur, and he is a refined young man. You have not seen him in one hundred years, he has matured since then." Ingrid wouldn't' believe that for a minute, Behur was far from mature he was a spoiled brat used to getting what he wanted. The last time she saw Behur was on a political trip to his kingdom, and everything about his very personality sickened her.

"You don't know that." Ingrid's eyes began to harden. "You haven't seen him like I have."

"Ingrid please listen to your father, you and Behur can always find love in each other later. You know my marriage was arranged, and we are happy." Ingrid's eyes flashed.

"I am not doing this." cold wind blew around them.

"You must, for the sake of our people and the peace you will marry Behur."

"NO!" the wind intensified. "You can't force me to marry that pervert! I won't do it!"

"Ingrid calm down…" Loki tried to touch her.

"Ingrid my decision is final." Odin stood above his throne. "You are going to marry Behur whether you want to or not, and the wedding is in seven days." Loki paled that time.

"Seven days?!" Ingrid snarled. "You can't do this to me!" before Odin could speak Frigga jumped in the way.

"Ingrid your father is only thinking of your best interests."

"Mother you are blind! You know nothing about Behur none of you do!"

"Sister stop!" Thor grabbed her arm and she yanked it back. "Father is just…"

"Shut up Thor you're not helping!" Ingrid shocked everyone with her behavior, normally she was quiet and soft spoken but this time she was as loud and angry as Odin.

"ENOUGH!" Odin slammed down Gugnir. "We will speak of this no more, the wedding is in seven days and there are preparations to be done. I expect you to be there at the altar, and you will do as your king commands." Ingrid looked ready to retort, but angry tears fell from her eyes and she ran from the throne room.

"Father, Mother…" Loki glared at Odin. "How could you do this?" he didn't wait for a reply as he stomped away after Ingrid. He followed her to her room, and before she could slam the door he stopped it from closing and pulled her into his arms. She began to sob into his leather covered chest, and his hands ran through her hair as she cried.

"How can he do this…does anything I say matter to him?" she growled.

"I don't know, I wish I could offer a good answer." Loki lifted her face and wiped her tears. "There now, don't cry anymore." it took her a few moments to calm down, and when she did she pulled away.

"He wishes to use me for a treaty, a treaty to marry me off to the most self-absorbed and cruel prince in all the Nine Realms. He cares nothing for me!" she sobbed loudly.

"Ingrid stop, this won't help."

"I don't care! I hate him!" Loki sighed, it was no use talking to Ingrid like this so all he could do was hold and comfort her. He knew she was right, Behur would flaunt her around like a prized trophy and she'd be miserable in Vanaheim. Odin was oblivious to the truth as usual, but Frigga actually condoning this act of betrayal was worse. While she was good friends with King Freyr, Behur had an act he used to look like a charming prince around any other royal guest but behind doors he was a spoiled brat.

"There might be a way."

"A way for what Loki? You heard what he said the wedding is in seven days and if I don't go for it there's no telling what he'll do."

"Listen to me Ingrid, there is a way you can get out of this but…" he closed his eyes. "It will involve…your disownment."

"What?" Ingrid didn't look shocked or upset, more like curious.

"Ingrid…if the treaty is still intact as the Allfather claims, then it's possible the only way out is for you to disown yourself. If you go through with it you will have to leave Asgard, it won't be safe for you and I doubt father will let you off. Also…I won't be able to go with you."

"Why not?" Loki kissed her lips.

"Sister, if we both leave it will cause suspicion plus you know Thor will tear apart all the nine realms to find us. You can cloak yourself from Heimdall's sight; you can even learn to control your powers if you go somewhere no one will think to look. When the time comes I will find you, and I will join you."

"How long will it be? Loki I don't want to go alone, nor do I want to leave you behind." she always worried for him, far more than anyone else ever had.

"You have no choice Ingrid, this is the only way you can be free. I must remain here for the time being, someone has to keep Thor in line."

"Loki if I leave, I may never return." she let a tear fall.

"I know, but I will join you one day. Thor will be king, maybe by then I can convince him to let you return and I can likely persuade him to bless our union. If he does we can be together forever, and nothing will ever keep us apart." he held her as he finished. Loki wouldn't let anything happen to Ingrid, least of a miserable marriage.

"Loki...you and I both know Thor will never be ready for the throne. He loves battle too much, and he knows nothing of politics like you and I. He's also…traditional like Odin, he'll never let us be happy if it doesn't suit him." that was true, Thor was devoted to Odin too much and would do almost anything to please him. Ingrid and Loki would do the same, but they always came second compared to Thor.

"Then we'll just go with the first part of the plan, and get you away from here." he kissed her head. "On the eve of the wedding, I'll come to your room and we'll go from there but only after nightfall. For the time being we have to put on polite faces and carry on until then, so we'll both have to suffer."

"Urgh…" Ingrid groaned, hating the idea of acting when that foolish prince would come and likely flaunt her around like a prize, had to agree it was the only option. If she wanted a future with Loki, they would have to face separation for a long while. "How long will we have to wait?"

"I don't know, but Thor is still too young to be king and Odin isn't going to retire anytime soon. It could be a century or more before then." Ingrid's tears returned.

"A century away from you, and loneliness until then; can we survive that?" pale fingers wiped away her tears again.

"I would wait a thousand years for you, regardless of where we stand." he would gladly disown himself if he could but it was risky. Even this was risky, but they had to do it.

"Alright." Ingrid hugged him again. "We'll wait."

 _Six days later:_

As the days went by the palace was in practical chaos. Servants and maids scampering about getting the preparations ready for the wedding, and Frigga going out of her mind with prepping Ingrid much to the princess's disdain. She had given her parents the idea that she would accept her position, but unfortunately that was not the case.

Today they were meeting up with the royal family from Vanaheim before the ceremony, or at least Odin, Frigga, and the two sons were. A tradition for an arranged marriage, the bride and groom would not see each other a day before the ceremony. Ingrid was fine by it, but Loki wanted to throttle the miserable bastard on the spot.

"It is good to see you again Prince Behur." Thor was eager to greet the man to be his brother-in-law.

"As always it's a pleasure to see you Prince Thor." he had on a straight face but Loki could see right through him. "And you Prince Loki."

"Prince Behur, I do hope your journey was well." Loki avoided a compliment on the bastard.

"It was no trouble at all, the Bifrost is safe in moments of travel." King Freyr smiled. "Hello fair Allmother, you look beautiful as usual." Frigga blushed slightly.

"And you still look handsome King Freyr. Welcome to Asgard." King Freyr had with him Behur, and his two younger sons Arvid and Gulbrand. His queen Lady Eydis had passed not long ago, and she had been a wonderful woman to rule at his side.

"Thank you."

"Allfather, are we to feast tonight?" Freyr had a good appetite like an Aesir, but he had manners at least.

"We are, as a celebration of our union between the kingdoms."

'Haven't even had the wedding yet and you're already celebrating.' Loki kept his mask up, but he knew tonight he would have to find some way to get to Ingrid before morning. Tonight she would leave, and whatever happened afterwards would be dealt with.

"How is my lovely bride this evening?" Behur asked Odin. He had a disgusting glint in his eyes and it made Loki want to punch him.

"She is well, but traditions state she cannot see you until tomorrow during the ceremony." Odin answered and from the corner of Loki's eyes he saw the perversions in Behur's. He also noticed the younger princes look away as if embarrassed by his statement. They may be younger, but either of them would make good kings since they cherished their home and the people within.

"Such a shame, I would've loved to speak with her before the big day." there came that damned smile of his.

"Father…may I be excused?"

"Whatever for Loki?"

"I must check on Ingrid, she seemed a bit pale earlier."

"Fine, but I expect you at the feast tonight." Loki bowed.

"Yes father." he wasted no time leaving the throne room, thank goodness he did. He made a quick stop in his own quarters and nearly ran to Ingrid's. The guards at the door let him pass, and he spotted Ingrid looking out the window of her room.

"How bad is it?" she turned to him.

"So far just the average." he cast a spell on the room. The guards would hear nothing regardless, but they had to make sure. "Alright, are you ready?"

"I've been ready all week." Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out a satchel.

"In here lies a star jewel from the mountains of Alfheim, it will take you anywhere you want to go. Alfheim I would go first, they aren't befallen to Asgard nor are they enemies of ours. King Culyer and Queen Alva will help you, they do owe a favor to me."

"Yes." she took the satchel.

"Take your mirror with you, and you will be able to see everything that goes on here even if you're so far away. They'll know you're coming, and they'll do all they can." he kissed her again. "You know what else to do?"

"I do, it will be worth it if this works." Ingrid was naturally patient like him, and intelligent. She would find a way to control her powers, and once everything fell into place they would be together forever.

"It will work, trust me Ingrid." one last kiss and Loki went to the door. "Remember what I told you, I love you."

"And I love you Loki, thank you." faint tears in those blue eyes made Loki want to stay, but he had to go.

That evening continued with the visitors of Vanaheim, not just the royals but some of their representatives from their realm who arrived sometime after they had. Odin and Frigga spoke with King Freyr and his other two sons while Thor and his friends conversed with Behur. Each time Thor looked away Loki caught Behur glancing at the maids, even once at Sif though he stopped when he heard she was the strongest female warrior in Asgard.

Everyone was excited about the wedding tomorrow, but Loki was more excited inside for what they'd wake up to first thing in the morning.

 _The next day:_

The day had arrived, and the throne room was nearly full of guests along with servants preparing the last few bits of decorations. The food was almost finished as well, and the smells enriched the air making mouths water all over. King Freyr and his family were still in their quarters and would be called out soon, but the Odinson family would be out first.

"Brother, are you alright?" Thor was all dressed and ready for the ceremony, and he met with Loki just outside the grand hall though Loki looked quite grim.

"No Thor I'm not."

"Why not? This is a day of happiness." Loki glared slightly.

"It would be if our sister was happy, but she isn't." Thor sighed.

"She is reluctant, but she will learn and make the most of this marriage. Father is only giving her a chance to be a queen."

"You don't understand Thor, but of course you wouldn't because you barely know Ingrid." Thor's eyes narrowed slightly.

"We are not arguing today Loki, and I am in no mood for it. This is going to happen whether you or Ingrid wish it or not." Loki tensed and stood so close to Thor their noses about touched.

"Well excuse me for trying to think of our sister's wishes, to wish that she can truly be happy without the Allfather interfering in her life." he was about to storm off but two guards stopped him.

"Prince Thor, Prince Loki the Allfather requests you meet him in his chambers."

"What for?" Thor came up behind Loki.

"He only said it's urgent my prince." Thor and Loki exchanged a look before leaving. When they arrived in their father's bed chamber they saw Frigga and Odin both bowing their heads and Odin had in his hand a scroll. The doors shut behind the princes, and the room was silent.

"Father, mother what's wrong?" Loki was the first to speak. Frigga looked up and she had traces of tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ingrid's gone." their eyes widened.

"What?" Thor looked to Odin.

"Your sister has left us my sons, and she isn't coming back." Odin handed the scroll to Loki and he read it over with Thor.

 _I Ingrid Odinsdottir do hereby declare myself no longer a member of the House of Odin. I hereby forfeit my title and rights to the throne of Asgard, and I shall never return so long as Odin Borrson continues to rule._

 _Where I shall go it matters not, for I will not set foot in Asgard again unless I have good reason. I will not submit myself to a marriage for the sake of an outdated treaty._

 _If I ever do marry, then it shall be for love. My life is not yours to give away Odin Borrson, and I am not some possession to be claimed. You had no right to give me away to that bastard Behur, and I refuse to make myself into his trophy queen._

 _I thank you for what you've given me thus far, and now I shall take control of my life._

 _Fare thee well_

 _Ingrid_

"She…she's disowned herself." Thor gaped in horror. "Why would she do this?"

"I didn't think she'd take it this far." Loki let the letter fall to the floor. "When was this found?"

"This morning, I went to go help Ingrid dress and she wasn't in her room. I saw the letter, and then I came here to see your father." Frigga's tears started falling again.

"Have the guards searched the palace?"

"Heimdall cannot find her Thor, she's not in Asgard and he's searching for her now as we speak." Frigga stood up. "I can't believe she would go so far…"

"Loki." Odin stood from his bed. "You went to see Ingrid last night, how was she?" Loki sighed.

"She was angry and distraught, but I calmed her down. I told her to give it some thought, but even I cannot deny this marriage idea was wrong." Loki glared at Thor. "None of you could see how miserable she's been this entire week, she would sooner have jumped from the Bifrost than marry Behur Freyrson."

"Don't talk like that!" Frigga snapped.

"Forgive me mother but it seems I'm the only who truly knew Ingrid, although I admit this surprises me." he picked the letter up.

"We will find her, but what of the wedding?" Odin sighed.

"We will have to postpone it, but I fear if we don't soon it will be cancelled."

"That won't be a great loss, I'm sure King Freyr will understand." Loki tried but Odin didn't seem to hear him.

"I have Heimdall keeping watch, and I'll have the guards search all of Asgard until we find her. She didn't use the Bifrost so she must still be in Asgard."

'Not likely.' Loki would smirk if he could.

"Has anyone informed Freyr and his family?" Frigga looked to her husband.

"Not yet, but we had best do it now before anyone gets suspicious." Odin sat back down on his bed.

"Father she has disowned herself…"

"I will reinstate her, for now I want you both to help in the search."

"Well you go on Thor, I shall inform King Freyr." Loki bowed and left but it took all he had not to smirk with so many witnesses around. He found the guest quarters and knocked, only to have Prince Behur answer him.

"Ah Prince Loki, is everything ready?" he was dressed in ceremonial blue and silver armor with a long silver cape behind him.

"I am afraid not Prince Behur, might I speak with you and your family?" the crown Vanir frowned slightly.

"Of course." he let him pass. King Freyr was helping Gulbrand with his armor and Arvid was on the bed just putting on his boots.

"Prince Loki, what can we do for you?" Freyr turned to him.

"I'm afraid I come bearing bad news your majesty, it appears the wedding will have to be postponed." all their faces fell into slight shock.

"Why?" Behur walked up behind Loki.

"My sister has vanished, and we haven't a clue where she's gone." Behur's face turned red. "Our gatekeeper is watching, but the Allfather shall inform the people if we're unable to locate her soon." not that they would anyway.

"Is your gatekeeper so incompetent he cannot find one measly princess in the entire golden realm?!"

"Behur stay your tongue!" Freyr's eyes glared at his eldest. "Where is the Allfather now prince?"

"He is currently with the queen in his own chambers. They are calling out a search as we speak."

"Then I will go see him, but I bear no ill will if this was the princess's choice." Behur stared at his father skeptically.

"Father, she has embarrassed our realm with this stunt! She was supposed to become my bride."

"But if she is unwilling then I will not hold a grudge, there is no point." that surprised Loki a little, but he didn't let it show. "Your sister is a smart girl, and strong from what I've seen. I had hoped she could straighten out Behur's childish antics."

"Father!" Behur had the gall to look offended.

"Do not shout at me boy, I have seen the way you treat other people especially women and it shames our family. Your mother would be so disappointed if she saw you now. It is completely unfit for a crown prince of Vanaheim."

"It is true Behur." Gulbrand agreed with his father. "Princess Ingrid might've been able to straighten you out, but if she's gone then what hope is there?"

"We will discuss this later, for now we must go see the Allfather." Freyr and his sons moved to the doors. Once Loki was alone he strolled through the corridors of the castle to locate Thor and his group, no doubt still searching the palace.

'Our plan is underway, be safe my love.'

 _ **Well I certainly hope this first bit was better than the last. At least this gives a better backstory of how Ingrid and Loki came to be.**_

 _ **Next chapter we'll pick up on Ingrid's point, a little insight on her own journey before she winds up going to Midgard. In the last one I didn't give an all too good explanation, so before the whole showdown with Loki and the Chitauri come along we'll get more on Ingrid's abilities.**_

 _ **I haven't decided fully yet on how it will play out, either with Ingrid's thoughts on her own past and then showing up to save Loki, or just up to the part where Loki sabotages Thor's coronation and she's forced to watch him fall. Eh you'll find out when it's posted.**_

 _ **Reviews would be nice, let me know how this is if you've read the original.**_

 _ **Later!**_


	2. Coming

_**Well I'm glad that some of my faithful viewers are still keeping watch over this fic. Really warms my heart how loyal some can be.**_

 _ **This chapter we have a show for Ingrid, first part of how she's been since leaving Asgard and then up to the point of where Loki fell and likely her discovering him on Midgard. I can't say all chapters will be as long as the last one, but I'll do my best to make them as long as possible. As a bonus though, Ingrid is going to learn more about what's to come before anything happens. I decided to mix it up a bit instead of prolonging it.**_

 _ **Also same tags still apply:**_

 _ **Sif being a bitch**_

 _ **Thor is clueless though that will change**_

 _ **Odin not winning daddy of the year**_

 _ **Frigga conflicted by her two younger children**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _200 years later, Alfheim castle:_

"Lady Ingrid, the queen has requested you meet her in the gardens."

"Thank you Mira." Ingrid dismissed the maid that came to her door. Queen Alva wished to see her, perhaps it was of importance.

Two hundred years had passed since Ingrid ran away from Asgard, and in those two long centuries she never once stopped thinking of Loki. She missed him terribly, not being there when he needed her or when she needed him. The days were a struggle, but the positive outcome of being away gave her the chance to control her powers and learn more spells of magic.

When she first arrived on Alfheim the royals welcomed her with open arms, and they gave her a home. She lived in the castle, in a nice little room with a great view of the mountainside and the large lake that flowed in front of it. The beautiful crystalline waters shined and glistened in the sunlight, it was calming to her and she had wished Loki could see it.

One would likely call her obsessed with Loki, but she wasn't. She loved him more than anything, and she would've done all she could to get him away from Asgard with her. Unfortunately fate had not been kind to them, but at the very least it gave them hope.

"Ingrid dear." Ingrid made her way into the royal gardens to be greeted by the beautiful elven queen. The woman had milky white skin and beautiful platinum hair, and her lovely silver eyes shined like diamonds in the sun's rays.

"My lady." she bowed.

"Come with me to the fountain, we must talk." she followed the woman as such. Queen Alva was like a mother to Ingrid, more of a mother than Frigga had been. Frigga was a good queen and yes a good mother, but in some ways she made Ingrid feel insecure and unconfident about herself. Granted Frigga wanted her to be herself, but herself involved being close to Loki and that didn't always sit well with others.

She had watched as Asgard looked for her for days, and there was nothing. When Behur had thrown a childish fit about how Ingrid humiliated him at the altar it brought light to Odin's eyes for once. King Freyr apologized of course, and promised Odin no war would come since Freyr respected Frigga and even Loki. Odin and Frigga had a long talk about how they shouldn't have been so blind to Behur's true self, and Loki didn't let them forget it but she still wouldn't return. Loki sent her signals every now and again, and it just made her miss him more.

Thor missed her too she could see that, but he was back to his old self in no time after the Vanir left. Loki had been forced to be around him more than usual, but it was either that or remain in his room since Ingrid wasn't there anymore.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" they sat down on a stone bench near a beautiful white fountain with elk statues.

"My dear child, you know I hate seeing you so withdrawn, and I understand why." Ingrid looked away.

"He is gone milady." she began to remember the last time she'd looked into the mirror and saw Loki, when he fought against Thor…and then fell from the Bifrost.

 _Flashback:_

" _Why have you done this?!" Thor stared at Loki as they stood in the gatekeeper's tower, just next to the opening of the Bifrost where a frozen tree stood. As it began to grow it started destroying Jotunheim, the gate was being left open too long._

" _To prove to father that I am a worthy son! When he awakes I will have saved his life, and I will have destroyed that race of monsters and true heir to the throne."_

" _You can't kill an entire race." Thor pleaded with him._

" _And why not, what's this newfound love for the Jotuns?" Loki walked down from the stand. "You could've killed them all yourself."_

" _I've changed."_

" _Oh really?" Loki stared him down. "Well so have I!" he hit Thor with the end of Gugnir's staff. Thor fell across the floor but stood._

" _I won't fight you brother!"_

" _I'm not your brother, I never was."_

" _This is madness Loki!" Thor waved Mjolnir, not wanting to fight._

" _Is it madness? Is it? Is it?" the tears in Loki's eyes betrayed his voice. "What's turned the Mighty Thor so soft? Don't tell me it was that Midgardian woman?" that struck a nerve in Thor. "Oh it was, well maybe when we're finished here I'll pay her a visit myself!"_

" _RAAAHH!" Thor charged at Loki and the fight began. They scuffled and dragged along the Bifrost, one trying to harm or disarm the other. Loki used his magic to clone himself a few times, but Thor got through and managed to pin him down with Mjolnir._

 _There was no way to stop the Bifrost, not without Heimdall's help. Thor took the chance, and it was a hard one; he used Mjolnir's powerful blows to force the bridge to crack._

" _What…what're you doing?!" Loki couldn't believe it, but Thor didn't stop. "If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!" Thor held the hammer up one more time._

" _Forgive me Jane." and with one final blow the bridge smashed all together. The cracks spread fast and there wasn't enough time for the brothers to make it to safety before they started to fall. In a rush of it all, Odin showed up at the last minute and caught Thor's foot and Thor caught Gugnir's staff which Loki held onto for dear life. Loki looked up at Odin with a hopeful expression._

" _I could've done it Father! I could've done it!" he shouted to him. "For you, for all of us!" he had a begging look in his eyes, but Odin could only look down at him with an unreadable emotion._

" _No Loki." those words were all it took for Loki's eyes to tear up, and for his grip on the staff to let go._

" _Loki no…" Thor begged but it was too late. "NOOOO!" Thor held out his hand as if trying to reach Loki, but all he could do was watch as his brother fell into the abyss._

 _End flashback._

"His eyes…that's all I can remember. His beautiful eyes, so sad…" Alva put her hand on Ingrid's.

"My sweet child, I understand." After Thor's coronation was disrupted by three Jotuns breaking into the weapons' vault he and his stupid friends and Loki had gone onto Jotunheim against Odin's rules. Heimdall knew Loki had been the one, but he let them go anyway. They started a fight with Laufey and his men, and Odin showed up at the last moment to stop it and only found a newly started war.

As a result of his vanity and stupidity Thor was banished to Midgard, stripped of his powers and unable to return to Asgard until he could prove himself worthy again. He met a mortal scientist Jane Foster, and while she had made him see wrong, he hadn't completely changed.

To top it all off Odin had betrayed Loki, he made him think he was his son when truly he was the abandoned child of Laufey. He let him live a lie all these years, no hints to the truth and he stood by as Loki was bullied and hurt by everyone. After discovering the truth by accident Odin had soon fallen into the Odinsleep and Loki took the throne. His plan was fine, protect the Allfather and get rid of Laufey, but all that changed when Thor's stupid friends went to Earth instead of staying behind to help guard Odin.

Loki sent the Destroyer to keep them busy, and it helped Thor get his power back. Laufey and a few of his men made it into Asgard, but none made it out alive. After that everything fell apart, and Loki was gone.

Ingrid mourned for days, crying every night and holding herself back as to not storm Asgard and make Thor and Odin pay for what they'd done. Unfortunately at the time she also fell ill, and was unable to travel until she'd gotten well some after.

"I can't remain here any longer milady, I have to go elsewhere and start anew." as lovely as this place was, she needed a new change of scenery.

"Perhaps you do, but not without knowing that Loki lives." Ingrid's head snapped to the queen. "It's true dear Ingrid, your love and brother is alive."

"What?! How? Where…it can't be he fell into the void!" Alva put a finger to her lips.

"True he did fall, and you couldn't sense him but he lives. He is hurt though, so you must do what you can to help him." Ingrid stopped, she suddenly remember the obvious fact that Alva was a seer. She saw everything that happened before it did, and she used it only to help those who needed it.

"How can you see him?" Alva frowned.

"I have seen…what's been done to him. He is not the same boy you loved, but he still yearns for you." that made Ingrid's heart soar. "He has fallen into the realm of the Mad Titan, he has become their slave." Ingrid paled.

"T-Thanos…he's real?" she'd heard stories long ago about the Mad Titan, but in Asgard he was deemed a complete myth made up to scare children.

"He is, and he has an army of horrible creatures known as the Chitauri. They are fearless, ruthless, monsters that care not if they live or die as long as they serve him. He seeks great power, great enough to woo Lady Death into his arms but she is not pleased with him."

"What type of power exactly?" Alva's face turned serious.

"He seeks the power of the infinite six." Ingrid's blue eyes widened in horror. "He has with him already the mind stone and he's giving it to Loki to use. He has your brother under his spell, but it's not enough to make him into a complete puppet."

"So there is hope? I can go save him!" she moved to get up.

"No Ingrid!" Alva gripped her wrist. "As powerful as you have become these last few centuries even you are not strong enough to take on the titan by yourself. Your storms would not kill him, only force him to sleep as he has more power than likely the Allfather."

"Then what can I do? I have to help Loki!"

"Hush child, and listen to me. There is a big war coming up in the quest for power, Thanos wants control of all the nine realms but he can only have it if he acquires the infinite six. For now the pieces are scattered, but they will soon begin gathering the rest. You know what they are do you not?" Ingrid nodded.

"The tesseract, the orb, the aether, and the mind stone…but only those four are known by name the last two are not."

"Because no one has ever dared to bring them all together, if they are then it shall bring destruction upon us all. They must never be brought together, and it will all end unless something is done."

"Explain, please." Ingrid leaned in.

"They will use Loki to get the tesseract which lies on Midgard, and the mortals have discovered the use of its power. They intend to use it to make weapons, ones that can wipe out their entire existence…but that shall be prevented if you are able to obtain it."

"Me? How can I…?"

"You will be the only one able to touch it without harm, because you possess a special ability that has not been seen since your grandmother Bestla's days. You will not be able to control the cube, or any of the other stones, but you can shield your mind from their powers."

"Milady…are you telling me that unless I am able to get Loki back and also bring the tesseract and the mind stone away from the titan's grasp…that we'll all be doomed?" Alva nodded.

"In a manner of speaking, the war will bring about the worst in all the nine, but if you are able to contrast Thanos' power you can stop him. You and Loki…you have both suffered greatly over the years and he will use that to his advantage."

"I still don't understand…you say that Loki is involved already and that I too shall be, but what can we do? You just told me I am not strong enough to take on that monster."

"Not on your own you aren't, to defeat him you will need Loki's help. You will also need help from Asgard, and that includes your brother Thor." oh great, she'd have to involve the great blonde oaf.

"I can't…"

"You feel angered that he has always ignored you, that's understandable. However you will have to set your pride aside and get his help along with the rest of Asgard, and even Midgard's mightiest heroes to destroy Thanos."

"Queen Alva…" it began to make sense. Thanos was real, and he was using Loki as a tool to get the tesseract and would likely use him again to gain the rest of the stones. Ingrid would have to save Loki herself, but in order to prevent a war she and Loki would have to get Thor's help to defeat the titan. Her main concern however, was if she and Loki would have the time to be with each other and survive the battle.

"Fret not my child, there is still time before this happens." Ingrid looked up.

"How much time?"

"A year I would guess, if not a year and a half but that is my best guess. You will help take the tesseract back to Asgard, and you will also encounter the soul stone along the way."

"What about Loki?" Alva frowned again.

"He is at the moment very weak, but he has enough energy to do the deed." blue eyes narrowed.

"What deed?"

"He has agreed to use the Chitauri army to conquer Midgard, but he is under their control. They need the cube to create a hole, a passageway for them onto the realm. If you get there in time you can stop it, but the humans will not let the cube go so easily."

"So I must save Loki first, and I will take the cube and send it back with Thor." Ingrid stood up.

"Exactly, but along the way try to keep out of trouble." Ingrid sighed.

"That won't be easy, I can be as troublesome as Loki you know that. When do I leave?"

"You will leave tonight my child, you will arrive maybe a day after Loki by the time the humans will have him imprisoned. However, there is something else you must know."

"What is it?"

"He already has two humans under his control, by the names of Clint Barton and Erik Selvig. You must free them from the spell they're under and take the spear before anyone else goes under their hold."

"No problem." Ingrid's hands turned into fists and covered in ice gauntlets. "Wait…" she paused. "Milady, everything you have told me so far…it's not the entire truth is it?" Alva shook her head.

"No dear, but you will learn more when you return here. Loki will need our help to heal, but you can give him enough to evade the mortals until then." Ingrid understood.

"I've been to Midgard before, I can handle the mortals."

"The mortals have advanced since you last went child, but I shall give you this." Alva tapped her finger on Ingrid's forehead, and Ingrid felt a warm sensation overcome her mind. "My shared vision, it will assist you."

"You're…you're giving me part of your gift?"

"Yes, but it's only enough to help you see how the mortals have grown. You will know things, and this will also help you track those mortals and Loki."

"But I can sense his magic…" hold it, if she hadn't been able to sense him before did that mean she couldn't sense him still?

"The power the Chitauri have over him will cloud his senses and yours, my powers shall prevent that."

"Lady Alva, answer me one more question please?"

"Yes child?"

"If I am able to find Loki…and save him…will we finally have our future together?" Alva smiled and touched Ingrid's cheek.

"Sweetheart, that's something only you and he can make. Now you have to prepare for the journey, but take your mirror with you."

"I shall." Ingrid nodded, bowed, and left to her room again. She started thinking back to the conversation, and it slowly played over in her head.

Loki was alive, but he was hurt and being kept prisoner by Thanos and his army. Thanos wants power, and he's using Loki to get it. A war was in the brewing but as of now only Ingrid and Alva knew of it, and no one else would believe them without proof. Ingrid had to free Loki and stop the attack before it came, but they would either be imprisoned or forced into exile again. It would be a while, but Midgard was unprepared for such a war and Asgard would not reach out to help with Odin still on the throne. Thor might but not the others.

"I have to help, but I need to save Loki first." Ingrid had to bring out her warrior side, her time on Alfheim was not just about training magic. She learned how to use a sword, and despite the weight difference between the elvish weapons and the Asgardian weapons Ingrid was a magnificent warrior. She threw daggers too, but only ice daggers formed by her own magic and a good result of watching Loki over the years. Archery was another good skill, but she had to practice on that.

'I shall arrive a day after Loki she said…so he's already on Midgard.' Ingrid took a moment and tapped into the power Alva lent her. She tried to picture Loki's face, and the vision that came was not one she'd fully expected.

 _Vision:_

" _Sir please, put down the spear." Loki had just come out of a wormhole portal activated by the tesseract. He was surrounded by some mortals all wearing strange clothing, including a tall man with a black eyepatch._

 _Loki looked terrible, he had circles around his eyes, his skin was pale and sickly looking, and despite the manic grin he wore he had a pained look in his eyes._

 _Loki took one glance down at the spear, and then used it to fire a blue blast at the one eyed man and the younger male next to him. He jumped and the mortals started firing their weapons at him, and he struck against a machine that exploded and threw some of them back onto the floor. Several were knocked unconscious, but Loki cornered the smaller man from before after he swung at him._

" _You have heart." Loki took the spear and pointed it at the man's chest. His eyes turned solid black and then faded into a bright blue, the mind stone had him under Loki's control. The man in the eyepatch reached around as Loki took control of another, and he placed the glowing tesseract into a case and tried to leave. "Please don't." Loki's voice reached out. "I still need that."_

" _There's no need for this to get any messier." the man tried._

" _Oh yes there is, I've come too far for anything else." the man turned around to face him. "I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."_

" _Loki…brother of Thor!" an elderly man stated as he bent over the body of a woman. That had to be Selvig, and the shorter man from earlier was Barton._

 _The rest of the vision carried on as the room lit up in a bluish glow, and it would soon cause the entire area to cave in. Barton shot the man in the eyepatch, and the men followed Loki after grabbing the case. Loki kept wincing and groaning, and then he limped the rest of the way before they managed to escape._

 _The vision changed to where Loki had been cornered in an area where he tried to kill an elderly man. Right before he could a man in a funny red, white and blue costume stopped him. Another man, a metal one flew down and joined in the fight, and it didn't take long before Loki surrendered. They took him into a machine, and then Thor showed up._

 _End vision:_

'Not much to go on, but I can at least go to the place Barton is and he might tell me more.' that man wasn't her Loki, he was different. The stone she used to escape before could take her to the man called Barton, and after she freed him from the spell she could go for the tesseract and then for Loki.

'If I am to do this, then I must make sure none recognize me yet.' Ingrid closed her eyes again, and this time she tapped into her magic to shift her skin.

Along the way of controlling her ice powers, Ingrid discovered that she could take a second form that resembled her grandmother Bestla. From the stories she'd heard as a child Bestla was a bit different from most other Jotuns, like Loki but she was still large for Bor. She had pearly white hair, and lovely dark purple skin, and her eyes were pure silver coloring. Ingrid had the same form, but her skin was slightly lighter. Ingrid realized her powers must've come from Bestla, but from the stories Bestla was a wonderful queen so why did Odin and Frigga lock away her powers and try to hide the fact that she and Thor were part Jotun? It only made her angrier at Odin for his secrets and lies, the man was a damned hypocrite for all this.

"Alright, no time to waste." Ingrid donned a black suit similar to the midgardian's clothing from her visions. She grabbed her little hand mirror and shrunk it to fit in the pocket of her pants, and took one good look at her reflection. The image changed and she saw Loki's face, his expression was lost.

'Wait for me Loki, I'm coming for you.'

 _ **Hey sorry it's not as long as the last chapter but all chapters will be at least this long. Hope this helped out from Ingrid's point.**_

 _ **Next chapter we finally bring out the other avengers, and Ingrid and Loki are reunited but will it be a good one? Ingrid will show off her skills, and Thor will likely get a huge smack in the face. Expect a little gore here and there, but not enough for…death we'll say that.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	3. Escape

_**Well I'm happy you guys like the story so far, I'm glad that some still enjoy that I'm rewriting this too.**_

 _ **Now this chapter has Ingrid putting her little escape plot into action. We're gonna start this off with Ingrid going after the cube, then her plan takes action. Shield is about to take on a major storm. The two loves are reunited, but neither are the same as they once were. Towards the end we'll have something on Thor.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Roof of Stark Tower:_

Ingrid looked around and saw the entire city of New York, or Manhattan she thought, from the roof the building she'd landed on. The star gem took her directly to the tesseract, and she saw it placed in an open silver case next to a man working on a machine…the wormhole for the Chitauri to enter!

'Guess I'll have to work it a little.' Ingrid quickly fixed her outfit to show a little leg and cleavage; after all Midgardian men were easily seduced by strange women. It was the other way too, she remembered the idiot Fandral's filthy tales of his little conquests on other realms including Midgard.

"Excuse me sir?" she put her Aesir skin on, and the man turned around. "You're Erik Selvig aren't you?"

"I am, and I'm currently busy at the moment miss." he turned back to the machine.

"Really? And what are you working on?" her voice was low and seductive, it almost made her laugh. She kept her eyes on the cube, and Selvig edged closer to it.

"I cannot disclose that information, you'd best run along now."

"Are you working for someone of higher status? Is that why you can't tell me?" she was almost a foot away from him.

"I said leave!" Selvig faced her again and this time with a large gun pointing at her. "No one can interfere with Loki's plans."

"Loki…" Ingrid sighed. "Game over." in one swift movement Ingrid knocked the weapon from his hand and pinned the old man down. "Sorry doctor." she punched him across the jaw and he was out like a light. Putting her Jotun skin back on and fixing her outfit she grumbled.

'Should've done that in the first place.' sometimes her own actions annoyed her.

"Now then beautiful…" Ingrid admired the cube, and then she remembered Alva's words. The stones couldn't hurt her, for whatever reason, so why not test the theory?

'Careful.' she let the tip of her finger touch the cube and it didn't burn. Placing two fingers on it still didn't burn, and her whole hand, nothing. Wait, could it be because of her Jotun skin? Letting her hand turn into her white skin, she touched the tesseract and nothing happened.

'Interesting.' pushing her thoughts aside Ingrid covered the cube and locked the case. She still had to find Barton and then go for Loki but first she needed a safe place to hide the cube away from the mortals. She used her ice to freeze the machine, and then crushed it so it couldn't be fixed. Taking the gem from her pocket she envisioned an area far off from the city, easy to hide from the humans and perfect to recover until she could take Loki back to Alfheim with her.

"Hmm." she found herself in a wooded area, hardly any buildings around and she heard running water. It had to be a creek, or a river from the sound of it. Taking a quick glance around she spotted a cave near a huge rock pile. With a quick look around she saw it was big enough for someone to fit in, two or more exactly and good enough to hide away.

'This will do.' she quickly put a shielded spell around the cave and placed the case inside near the back. Now she had to find Barton, so she pulled out her mirror and it revealed Barton on a flying aircraft straight for another, and it changed to show Loki in the middle of the larger one in his glass prison. Using her magic to trace his she could sense it wasn't too far away for her, so getting there was no issue.

"Alright, first stop Barton and next stop lover." Ingrid used her own magic to teleport herself onto the larger aircraft, but right as she did she lost her footing.

BOOM!

"AAH!" she slammed into a metal wall, and then heard the rushing of footsteps all around. The ship had been hit, and with all the red lights and alarms going off it meant Barton wasn't too far behind. With the visions Alva gave her Ingrid sensed Loki just a few levels down, but Thor was close as well. Fights were breaking out already, and more lives would be lost if she didn't act fast.

"Halt!" men in black suits with guns blocked her way.

"Boys, please move I don't feel like playing." she tried, but they didn't budge.

"You're gonna have to come with us lady, whether you want to or not." they started stalking closer to her.

'Dammit.' she wasn't in the mood for this, but there was no time. Taking quick action she froze the men on the spot and spotted an air vent on the wall. She transformed into an icy mist and took her direction downward until she stopped in the vent above Loki's cell.

"Loki…" she saw him about to exit the cell, and she heard Thor's shout of NO! Loki crouched, and Thor charged but went through him; an illusion. Thor was trapped in the cell, and she heard Loki's voice.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?"

"LOKI!" Ingrid shouted his name and escaped the vent. "Stop this now!" she said to the illusion, yes it was another illusion. The real Loki was still in the room somewhere.

"Who are you?" Thor called out to her; thanks to her Jotun skin he didn't recognize her.

"Silence dog." she growled at the blonde. "Loki, don't make this any worse just come out." the illusion faded, and Ingrid felt someone behind her. "Yah!" she turned and gripped the sharp edge of Loki's spear, holding it firmly in place.

"You…" Loki's blued eyes widened slightly.

"Sorry love." in one flash Ingrid put Loki under a sleeping spell. He collapsed and she was able to lift him up along with the scepter.

"Woman! Who are you?!" Thor tried breaking out of the prison, but the glass was too strong even for him and his hammer.

"No time to chat, if you want us then come get us!" Ingrid pulled out the stone and they were gone immediately. The sun was still out, and soon enough the mortals would likely find them but Ingrid wasn't too worried about that. She took Loki into the cave and set him down, but expanded the shield around the cave to about twenty more feet.

'Oh Loki.' she took one close look at his face and almost wept. Instead of his peaceful look he was anguished, and from the power of his own magic his body was still badly wounded. How he was able to move she didn't understand, but then again Thanos must've done something with the scepter.

Ingrid then remembered the spell of the scepter was still intact, so she placed her hand over Loki's forehead and was almost thrown back when she tried to enter his mind. The spell was powerful; Thanos had done his work well on this, but not enough. Ingrid used the power she'd gained from Alva's magic, and used it to break the barrier clouding Loki's mind. The spell had shattered, but after it had Loki's wounds increased.

"Oh!" Ingrid took out the healing stones she'd carried with her, and began to remove Loki's armor slowly soaking with his blood. His body was a mess, gashes and bruises everywhere, his ribs were broken from the looks of it plus his legs, still so impossible he could move at all.

Ingrid used some water from the nearby creek, purified it, and crushed some of the stones to stir in the liquid. One quick chant of an elvish healing spell on the bowl and it glowed blueish, the stones would enhance the qualities of the potion but on the state of Loki's body it would take a long while before he fully healed. This was the best she had until they could leave for Alfheim, and that wouldn't be until nightfall. The gem needed to recuperate its power, so for the time being Ingrid would watch over Loki and protect him and the stones.

 _Later that day, SHIELD's Helicarrier conference room:_

"Someone wanna tell me what the hell happened back there?" Nicholas Fury, director of SHIELD, was not a happy camper. Not moments ago the ship had been attacked by Barton of all people, and in the rush of everything Loki had escaped with his scepter, or more like he'd been taken by a woman with purple skin and white hair.

"We don't know yet sir, we're rerunning the footage but it's not much to go on."

"How in the hell did she get on the ship? More importantly how did she escape with Loki and who the hell is she?" Fury looked at everyone; all but Banner and Romanoff were there. Banner was still unconscious after they managed to sedate the hulk, and Romanoff was with Barton in the recovery area. Coulson was here too, apparently he'd arrived at the scene just after Loki and the woman vanished.

"I'd also like to know how five men were frozen solid like that." Stark was glancing at Thor.

"I don't know who she is, perhaps an ice mage of Jotunheim Loki met in his exile. If I had I would've stopped her but…"

"But you were trapped in the hulk cage and now the tesseract and Loki are gone again." Rodgers was pissed too. Everyone was but at least they had some luck in finding Selvig. He'd been found on Stark Tower's roof unconscious and a broken machine was near him, but no cube. He was being brought onboard for questioning, and thankfully the Helicarrier was still functioning well enough to fly at lower levels.

"You sure you don't know her?" Fury held up a photo of the girl's face. Thor studied it carefully, but he shook his head.

"I admit she looks familiar, but she's not someone I know." Fury slammed down the picture.

"The council's not gonna be happy about this." Coulson said glancing down at his phone.

"The council will roast us all alive if we don't find the tesseract, and they'll gun us down if we don't stop Loki." Fury rubbed his bald head in frustration.

"Well so far nothing's happened since they vanished, but we'll keep tracing the cube until we find something."

"That's all we can do? Other than just stay here like sitting ducks?" Rodgers glared.

"You got any better ideas?"

"Let Stark fly out and search for something, anything."

"I would Rodgers but where can I look? If SHIELD can't get a lock on Loki's energy or the cube's then how can I? Besides my suit's not working right, I need to fix some wires and THEN I might be able to do more."

"Then get to it."

"Hold it." Coulson held up a hand. "Just go word from our agents, Selvig's onboard now." Fury turned to him.

"Bring him up." Coulson texted someone and sent the message. Right now they could only hope Selvig could give them something more on the woman. Moments later Selvig was brought up on the elevator, and he spotted Thor first.

"Dr. Selvig, you're alright." Thor greeted him with a clap to the shoulder, but Thor also noticed the huge bruise on his jaw.

"Good to see you too Thor, I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"What happened to your face there?" Stark pointed at the bruise.

"A woman attacked me, and she took the tesseract. I don't remember much of the conversation, but she wanted the cube and she mentioned Loki."

"Is this her?" Fury passed him the picture, and Selvig stared at it.

"It…it is her but…her skin and hair are different." all eyes fell on him.

"What're you talking about?" Selvig pointed at the face.

"That's her face but the girl who attacked me had pale skin and golden hair, and blue eyes." Thor stormed over to him and snatched the photo.

"Thor?"

"This…this cannot be…" Thor's eyes were wide with either horror or shock.

"Hey Fury, show me the photo again." Fury handed the picture to Stark and he scanned onto a computer screen. "You said she had golden hair, blue eyes, and pale skin right?"

"Yes." Stark started using the technology of a program to alter the woman's form. Her skin lightened and he found the best colors he could to match the blue and gold hair, and after it was finished Thor gasped.

"It's…it's my sister."

"Your sister? You have another sibling out there?"

"How didn't you recognize her before?"

"Take heed all, I haven't seen my sister in over two centuries and I knew not she could change her appearance." Thor sighed. "This makes sense now, she and Loki have always been close so of course she would come to his aid."

"You said you haven't seen her in two hundred years, why?" Rodgers asked staring at the picture still.

"She was to marry a prince of another realm, and she refused to do so. My father arranged the marriage, but on the eve of her wedding she ran away and no one has seen her since."

"She hated the groom eh?"

"Despised him, and after the wedding was postponed the fool threw a fit like a child. It would seem Ingrid was in her right to hate him, so the marriage was cancelled but the prince's father the king waged no war. Instead he has granted his second born son the throne, for his eldest is not a fit ruler for any."

"Ingrid eh? Not a bad name for a princess." Stark kept staring at the photo too.

"She ran off, couldn't you find her?" Fury asked.

"We tried, and Ingrid disowned herself from the family we were unable to trace her. Even our gatekeeper couldn't see her, so until now I have no idea where she's been." Thor sighed. "Ingrid what have you done?"

"So she's got the cube, the scepter, and Loki. Now how do we find her?"

"She is likely still on your world and not far, so if you try to trace the tesseract we might be able to find them all."

"Wait hold on…Thor you said she disowned herself. Why?"

"I suppose she saw no other way to avoid the marriage, but after my father realized his mistake he tried to locate her himself. Ingrid….whatever she's done my father will see to it she's brought back with me, and Loki as well."

"We'll see about that, alright try finding the tesseract and gear up. Check within a five hundred yard radius to see if we can locate the two before they get away. Move!" everyone immediately began to work, but Thor wouldn't take his eyes away from the picture of his dear baby sister.

'Sister…please don't fight this.' Thor would be sure to take her and Loki back to Asgard, and he was certain Odin would help them both get back to the way things were before.

 _In the cave:_

Ingrid worked on Loki's body for hours and hours, and so far she had done well. His wounds were not fully healed and some of his gashes were infected, but the stones and the magic were preventing them from worse for wear. His cuts had mostly healed and some of his bruises had faded, but his bones would take longer to fix even with the stones. They had been stabilized, but they needed more treatment than she could give.

"Oh my love, fear not I shall keep you safe from all who wish to harm you." she kissed his forehead, and Loki wasn't going to wake anytime soon thanks to her spell.

The mortals would arrive soon to apprehend them both, but Ingrid was not going to allow it. The gem had its power back now, so all she had to do was get them back to Alfheim and for the time being all would be well. The mortals and Thor had no idea what she was capable of, and frankly…she was looking forward to shocking them all.

'They come.' she sensed two mortals coming to them, the metal man with a flying suit and a man in an odd blue, red, and white costume.

"Princess Ingrid! We know you're hiding out here and we ask that you show yourself!" the man in the costume called out, they were close to the shield.

"Just come out and surrender, make this easier for yourself." that was the metal man.

"Mortals dare command a child of the snow? How cute." Ingrid put Loki and the stones in place for their quick getaway, and then she walked out of the cave to make herself known. "Greetings…clowns." she laughed at their appearances.

"A girl with jokes, I like that." the metal man's mask came off. "Listen, if you just hand over the tesseract, the scepter, and Loki we'll go easy on you."

"So it's just you two then? Where's the rest of your little group?" after she spoke a woman with blood red hair came from behind a tree and pointed a gun at her, and Barton from earlier aimed his arrow at her. Of course after they were all in position, this big green man roared and jumped at the shield, but was thrown back.

"Sister!" Thor came flying from the sky. "Please return the tesseract and Loki, let's not make this worse."

"Thor Odinson, my my how long it's been." she folded her arms over her chest. "Pray tell why should I listen to you?"

"Our father has missed you and Loki both, he only wishes for your safe return."

"He's just your father now Thor, he's never been Loki's father and I am disowned or have you forgotten?" Thor's eyes widened slightly.

"You…you know the truth?"

"Of course." she laughed. "Now let's get something straight here, I am not going to give you the tesseract. You mortals have no idea what it's capable of and if you try and create more weapons than you likely have then you will only bring destruction upon this planet."

"You mean like Loki tried?" Barton glared at her.

"Loki is not your concern anymore. Also, the tesseract is staying with me and I will take it to a realm where it shall remain hidden until further notice. The Chitauri shall follow it, and there will be no battle on this fragile place."

"Yeah uh lady we can't let you do that, that cube is our key to protecting our home."

"No that would be your job, instead of relying on relics from other worlds you had best create your own. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Ingrid turned around and used her magic to summon the items and Loki from the cave. Loki's body levitated out and onto the ground, but the case containing the cub and the scepter flew into Ingrid's hands.

"Loki…?" Thor stared at Loki's near naked body covered in makeshift bandages.

"As you can see Loki is need of medical attention, so I'm afraid I must cut our time short." Ingrid knelt down and touched his hand, and revealed the stone to them.

"Hey hold it…!" the metal man was ready to blast at her, but Ingrid's shield was strong.

"Good day all, have a nice life."

"Sister!" Thor's words were useless as everyone watched the princess and Loki disappear with the two items.

Ingrid was suddenly back in her room in Alfheim, and right after she placed Loki on her bed Queen Alva came rushing into her room with healers at her feet.

"Oh Ingrid you made it back safely!" she hugged her. "And you have the stones!"

"Yes, but Lady Alva it's not safe to keep these two so close together." Alva took the case from her.

"Which is why this is going back to Asgard, that's the best place for it now." she hadn't spoken of it but Ingrid was suddenly rushed out of the room while the healers started working on Loki. "Sorry child, it's just this is impertinent this particular stone doesn't remain here."

"Because the Chitauri will follow it?" Alva nodded. "So it has to go back to Asgard…"

"Yes but the scepter will remain here with you. Right now I think you need to wait until Hannasiel and her healers are finished, so come with me. There's still much to discuss."

"But milady, I have been waiting for Loki forever I can't just…"

"You must child, he won't wake for some time and the sooner we talk the sooner you can come back to him. Now hurry." Ingrid looked back at the door to her room once more, and followed after Alva. She was right there would be more to come, but at least now she had Loki back.

 _ **Well I hope this will hold you until the next one, but I'll try and have it up in a few weeks if I'm lucky.**_

 _ **Next chapter we'll either start off with Thor going back to Asgard somehow, or we'll start it off with Loki waking up and seeing Ingrid again. Thor will explain to Odin what's happened, and the two loves will catch up. Although there will be a fight on Ingrid seeing Loki fall, and something after that but you'll have to wait and see.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	4. Awake

_**Hey guys thank you again for the support, I'm really happy this rewrite is turning out better than the original.**_

 _ **Anyway this chapter begins where Ingrid spends time watching over Loki, he won't be awake till later. We're also going to see a spot for Thor and the Avengers, and then back over to our lovers. Loki is in good hands for now, but the real danger is stirring up somewhere.**_

 _ **Also before I forget, Loki's kids will appear later on. When I'm not entirely sure yet, but we'll get to see Hela first that much I can promise.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Ingrid's bedroom:_

"He seems to be healing much better thanks to you Hanna." Ingrid thanked Alfheim's best healer and friend. The two grew close when Ingrid learned many of the elvish healing techniques, some of which rivaled Asgard's own.

Ingrid brought Loki to Alfheim just three days ago, and so far his recovery was going well. His bones were healed, his bruising was almost gone, his scars were fading to an extent, and thanks to the nutrition potions and broths his weight was coming back. He still had a good bit to go, but thanks to Hannasiel he was going to make a complete recovery.

"He had a much better chance with your help Lady Ingrid." Hannasiel was an elf with lovely blonde hair waved down to her waist, and ivory skin that glowed in sunlight.

"Yes well, you taught me." the two women shared a quick hug. "When do you think he'll wake?" Hanna looked down at Loki for a minute, his face was completely relaxed.

"I would give it another day, but I'm sure when he wakes he'll believe himself to be in Valhalla." the female elf winked and Ingrid giggled. After Hanna left with a promise to return and check on Loki before nightfall, Ingrid pulled a chair up to the bedside and started combing Loki's raven hair.

Ingrid was happy to have Loki beside her again, but she knew that happiness was a long way away with the growing power of Thanos. The tesseract was locked away safely in the bowels of the castle, but it would be sent back to Asgard later. The scepter would be kept on Alfheim, locked away in a special cave very few knew of. Ingrid realized keeping two stones close together was dangerous, but that would soon be dealt with.

In all the years she'd waited for Loki to come, she never expected this. Ingrid had a fantasy like every other woman, to marry and settle down with a man she loved, who loved her in return, and to have a family and a home to always share. Loki would've loved it in Alfheim with her, but thanks to Odin they had to delay it.

'You are the worst choice of a father Odin.'

"Mmm." Ingrid's eyes snapped down when she heard Loki moan. He was still asleep, but he stirred so he could wake very soon. Ingrid leaned down to press a kiss to Loki's forehead, and despite all obstacles coming their way she was certain this time they would never part again.

"I love you Loki, more than anything."

 _Meanwhile at Stark Tower:_

"So we're stuck? Is that what you're saying Fury?" after the whole fiasco with Ingrid and Loki, and then their disappearance with the scepter and the cube the Avengers and Thor had gone back to Stark Tower to await Fury's return. Once Romanoff briefed him on the situation he was forced to inform the council, and they were far from pleased.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Stark, the council's pissed that we let the ice princess steal the cube and now she's gone with it and Loki. Everyone including me is on probation with SHIELD, so it looks like we're all under watch until further notice."

"So in other words SHIELD wants us to remain in Manhattan until God knows when. Great." Rodgers folded his arms over his chest.

"You should've taken the shot when you had the opportunity." Fury looked over at Barton.

"I wanted to, but that shield was strong and the princess was fast. Plus someone couldn't get her to listen…right Thor?" the thunder god glared at Clint.

"Ingrid wouldn't do this without good intentions, so I have no doubts that wherever she's taken the tesseract it's safe along with Loki."

"Safe? We didn't want Loki safe we wanted him caught!" Fury growled. "Now he and the cube are gone, so you'd best think of a plan to find them." Thor sighed.

"I honestly wish I could, but I don't have the power to do so. Only Heimdall or my father might find them, but I doubt they can."

"Yeah I mean, if they couldn't find her in two hundred years why should they be able to now?" Stark's dry joke didn't make anyone laugh. "Either way maybe the cube is safer with her."

"How do you think that Stark?" Romanoff rolled her eyes.

"Well based on what we know Romanoff, Loki had an ally coming here for the cube so it's no doubt in my mind that wherever the ice queen took it they'll follow after."

"You seem rather sure of that."

"Hey why not?" Stark shrugged. "Besides from the way Loki looked I don't think he could've taken over anything." Barton glared.

"He could've been faking it Stark."

"My brother may be the God of Lies, but even he would not play the wounded."

"Thor you can't keep making excuses for him." Romanoff stopped Clint from getting closer to Thor. "Unless we find evidence that states otherwise he's guilty of all that's happened and that includes the murder of eighty people."

"Even so, I know my brother enough to see he wouldn't do this on his own." Thor was certain there was a reason for Loki's near attack and he was likely right, but so far there wasn't any other evidence.

"Well it looks like you have to contact your old man, because if anything happens because we let Loki slip away the council will have our heads on silver platters." Thor looked confused.

"Humans still decapitate each other?" some eyes rolled around the room.

"It's an expression Thor." Rodgers patted his shoulder.

"Alright, now how are we supposed to contact Thor's dad? He said it himself he can't return without the tesseract." Stark pointed it out.

"The gatekeeper of Asgard, Heimdall will have alerted my father of everything so we may very well hear something soon. If not, then I will have to remain on your world until the Bifrost is fully repaired."

"Why can't he just beam you away himself? Isn't that how you got here before?"

"If it were that simple man of iron I would've been gone already, but the dark energy my father had to summon to bring me here takes on too much of his power. If he should try again it would kill him." Fury growled.

"Well you can go stay with your girlfriend." Fury turned towards the door. "If I don't hear anything by the end of the week I'll know we're stuck with you. So enjoy your time while it lasts." with that said the man left on the elevator, and everyone in the room stayed quiet.

"Well…I need a drink. Any takers?" Stark broke the silence.

"I'll have one, Nat?"

"Double."

"No thanks." Banner declined.

"Why not, Thor?" Rodgers turned to the god.

"Fine." Thor sat down on the couch and rubbed his head. He was glad the attack for the time being was stopped, and glad he would get to see Jane before leaving, but under the circumstances there wasn't too much to be happy about.

"Hey Thor, do you want me to put a call in for Dr. Foster to come here?"

"I would appreciate that Stark." Thor took the drink from the man, it wasn't strong like Aesir ale, but it would suffice.

"I gotta say dude, your sister is one fine lady." Thor's eyes narrowed slightly at him. "I mean she's pretty, hey I can't help but point out these things."

"I will disregard your words Stark."

"She was beautiful, purple skin or no." Rodgers sat down next to Thor. "You had no idea she could do that? Change form I mean?" Thor shook his head.

"My sister's powers were often kept sealed, I knew only of a few things she could do."

"Sealed? Why?" Thor sighed, he didn't to talk of this but he knew they would hound him until he said something.

"Ingrid's powers are dangerous, when she was little a simple laugh could make snow flurries, but a simple tantrum could freeze an entire room or cause a storm. My parents didn't know what to do, so my father fashioned some silver manacles infused with my mother's magic to keep it under control. Ingrid put up a fuss, but she succumbed when she nearly froze a guard."

"So instead of trying to find a better solution they just forced her to hide it?" Barton's tone stated he didn't like the idea of restraint, least of all on a child.

"My father looked for days for anything that might help, but that was all he could do. Ingrid was still able to perform small magic, but she couldn't cause problems." Thor closed his eyes. "My father did what he thought was best, for her protection."

"Protection from what exactly?"

"He did not say, only that it was for her own good." Thor grimaced as he said that, for those were the exact same words Odin had said when Thor learned the truth of Loki's heritage.

"She didn't have them on when we saw her." Thor's head snapped to Natasha. "I got a good look, she wasn't wearing any bracelets." Thor paled and his mouth gaped slightly.

"Hey whoa there Point Break." Stark handed him another drink. "You said she was gone for two hundred years, maybe she has control now so she took the bracelets off."

"She couldn't have, only our mother is powerful enough to remove them." his thoughts began rapidly pacing. How did Ingrid get them off? Did she not care she could hurt others even if accidentally? When did she get so powerful? What were her intentions?

"Then it looks like you have some work to do, but you're stuck here until something happens. So…you can either stay here, or you can go shack up with your girlfriend."

"Stay here?" Thor was more confused now.

"Yeah I have enough room, and as long as you all keep it clean and don't break anything you can stay as long as you want." that surprised everyone.

"You sure you want us in your tower Stark? We aren't exactly friends." Banner of course would object, he had good reason to do so.

"Relax big guy, I won't lock you in a cage or anything. If you want to go back to Calcutta feel free, just keep in touch." everyone was a little confused, but none were in the mood to argue. They were all exhausted and either angry or neutral, so they just sat and drank.

 _Back in Alfheim:_

"Come on Loki…wake up for me." almost a full day had gone by and Loki still showed no signs of waking. Ingrid had hoped the progress would be better, but even the finest healers could only do so much. On the plus side Loki's body was near healed minus the scars, but his mind was still returning from the spell Thanos put him under.

While the spell was broken the magic was still in his mind, and Ingrid made sure Hanna and her helpers would do their best to prevent any residual damage. Ingrid was certain her Loki was still in there, but after all he'd been through they would have trials to come. Once Loki was awake they could start over, but only after the matter of the tesseract was solved.

"Lady Ingrid." a maid poked her head through the door.

"Yes?"

"King Culyer wishes to see you, he says it's urgent." Ingrid sighed, she didn't want to leave Loki again but she couldn't refuse the king either.

"I'm coming."

"If you wish milady, I will watch over him." the girl blushed as she looked at Loki's face, and Ingrid caught the look of adoration in her eyes.

"You may watch, that's all." she gave a stern stare, and the girl bowed her head. She was young, but no one was allowed near Loki without Ingrid in the room or her permission.

Ingrid walked through a long corridor and knew Culyer was bound to be in his study. When she arrived he wasn't alone, in the room was also Alva and his eldest son Cael. On a large wooden table in a blue cushion sat the tesseract, still glowing brightly blue and luminous.

"You asked for me milord?"

"Yes, shut the door behind you Ingrid." she did so, and Culyer glanced down at the cube. "We have decided what to do with the tesseract, and I have deemed it unsafe to be kept on this realm."

"Has something happened?" Alva looked at her.

"One of the guards said he heard voices, coming from the cube. He claimed it was like a hissing sound, and another guard said the same thing." Ingrid stared at the tesseract.

"It's powers are infinitely strong, very few can resist its temptations. It drew the mortals to it, and it's also caught the eye of Thanos and now two soldiers in your home. What do you propose?" she figured it was something she wouldn't like.

"It has to go back to Asgard, it cannot remain here. The vault has powers that can keep it protected long enough before the battle. In that time we will need to prepare, but you and Loki will also have to conjure a plan to stop the titan."

"We still have time for that, but you're right." Ingrid sighed. "The only question is how to get it to Asgard without anyone seeing me."

"You won't be taking it Lady Ingrid." Ingrid looked to Cael. "I will be the one to do so."

"You?" as heir to the throne Cael would go as a representative of Alfheim, but could he get through safely?

"I shall accompany Cael, and we won't have to worry of Heimdall seeing this we are safe."

"What story shall you concoct? The Allfather is not a complete fool." blind at times, but not a complete fool.

"It was left in our realm by a stranger asking us to protect it, but if problems should arise we take it to Asgard where it belongs."

"He will want details milord."

"We will give him that, you needn't worry. There's also something else…concerning your brother." Culyer looked to Alva.

"The Allfather knows of everything now, the gatekeeper has told him all that's transpired."

"Thor is still on Midgard isn't he?" she nodded.

"But he will be brought back to Asgard once the bridge is rebuilt, and that won't be too far along. The Allfather will send word to all other realms out there that you and Loki are to be returned to Asgard."

"Like wanted criminals I assume?" Alva shook her head.

"I am not sure, but the future ahead is risky for you both. You are meant for each other, but you must overcome what's about to awaken in the void."

"Yes…but how?" before anyone could answer someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." the same maid from before came in.

"Forgive my intrusion my lady and majesties, but Prince Loki has woken and is asking for Lady Ingrid." Ingrid's eyes widened and she didn't wait to be given permission to leave when she ran from the study. When she arrived at her room the sight made her freeze, Loki was sitting up in the bed, completely still until his green eyes met her blue ones.

"Loki…?"

"Ingrid." Loki held out his arms and Ingrid wasted no time rushing into them. They held each other close, neither willing to let go but when Ingrid pulled back to look at Loki again he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

 _ **Hey I know I hate cliffies too but the chapter's gotta end somewhere. Otherwise I might end up writing the whole short version of the story.**_

 _ **So Loki has awoke and he's likely still in love with Ingrid as she is with him. Thor is still on Midgard, and the tesseract is going to go back to Asgard so it looks like things are in the clear thus far. The only question is…how long is the peace going to last?**_

 _ **Next chapter Ingrid and Loki have a chance to catch up, and Loki explains everything to Ingrid from his fall. The cube goes back to Asgard, but does Heimdall already know what's going on? Does Odin suspect anything yet? Also…little surprise at the end for our two loves, I'll try and update it in a few weeks cuz I need to update one other fic before I can get either my Ironfrost or my Thorki updated.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	5. Beloved

_**Okay everyone thanks again for loving this version of Driven Snow better than my old one. Seriously this one seems to be going better for me, and for you guys too I hope.**_

 _ **This chapter Loki and Ingrid sit down and talk it over, but the Loki Ingrid knew is likely still buried under all the torture and mind control; still in love though. These two are about to take a huge step for themselves, and then we'll go to Asgard with Odin and the cube.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Loki…" Ingrid pulled back from the kiss and hugged Loki again; getting a good hold on him to make sure he wouldn't vanish again.

"Oh Ingrid, I thought I'd never see you again." she felt him kiss her head, and she looked up into his eyes.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"Sore, but fine otherwise…am I to assume we're in Alfheim?" she nodded.

"I brought you here a few days ago, your body should be nearly healed and I was able to break the spell Thanos had over you." at the mention of Thanos Loki paled. "Oh…oh Norns I'm sorry love."

"No…no it's fine. What happened on Midgard?"

"You don't remember much?"

"Only being put in an odd cell…" Ingrid sighed.

"Well after I found you I had to knock you unconscious, and then I hid you in a cave in some woods. I managed to heal you until those mortals and Thor showed up for the tesseract, which I stole back from Selvig and hid before going to you. They tried to make me surrender, but failed, and I was able to transport us here."

"Is Thor still on Midgard?" Ingrid reached over to the nightstand and pulled out her mirror.

"Show me Thor." the reflective surface glowed slightly and they saw Thor talking with a woman, a young pretty one likely that mortal he'd met in his exile. "Still there, since I took the tesseract he'll be stuck there until the bridge is fixed. Heimdall shouldn't see us here, but he no doubt knows it was I who took you."

"You saved me." Ingrid smiled.

"I couldn't just leave you there could I?" she'd waited two centuries for him to return to her, but there was still much they had to discuss. "Are you hungry?" she heard his stomach growl. "I guess so." she snapped her fingers and the door to the room opened.

"Lady Ingrid?" a guard appeared at the doorframe.

"Please have a maid bring some soup and bread for two please?" the guard bowed.

"As you wish milady." he left them but the door remained open.

"Lady?"

"I may not be a princess anymore but here I'm still of noble status, at least as a lady. King Culyer and Queen Alva have been great to me, and look." she held up her wrists. "I managed to get those damned shackles off, I'm in full control of my powers now."

"I'm glad." Loki leaned in for another kiss. "I have missed you so much darling."

"I've missed you too, but…" she frowned and swatted him upside the head.

"Ow!" he held the spot she'd struck.

"How dare you pull a stunt like that!" she meant his fall from the bridge. "You made me think you dead and I mourned you, only until Alva told me you were still alive did I think about marching into Asgard and make Odin pay for his lies! I know you too well Loki, you shouldn't have done that!" Loki looked down, and Ingrid saw the veins in his head tense.

"I didn't see any other way out."

"Suicide is never the answer Loki, and I know what happened I saw everything." he looked up.

"Did you? So you know." Ingrid nodded.

"Yes I know about your heritage, and it changes nothing. I don't care if you have blue skin or pink skin or even blood red skin I love you." she leaned back. "Besides I can turn purple, part of my own Jotun skin."

"Jotun skin…what?" she didn't get to answer as two maids entered the room.

"Your food Lady Ingrid." the soup was hot and the bread was fresh. Their drinks consisted of herbal tea, good for the stomach. The girls set the food down on the bed and left them alone, and Ingrid made sure the door was closed.

"Eat up Loki, you need to regain your strength."

"If I do will you tell me what you meant by Jotun skin?"

"Yes, now eat." both of them started on their food, but only Loki seemed to be the hungry one. "Alright, to start it off I am part Jotun, as is Thor. It turns out our grandmother Bestla was a frost giant, and she gave birth to Odin and two other sons Asger and Vali who died when Odin was nearly an adolescent." Loki's eyes narrowed.

"I don't understand…"

"I don't know the entire story, only that they were killed in a brutal fight. Odin became heir, and Bestla's powers skipped a few generations until I was born. I have her Jotun skills and magic, and I can do more than mere tricks I can form weapons and shift my body. Granted I'm not as good a shifter as you, but it's a skill I rarely use. Thanks to Queen Alva and King Culyer I have complete control of my skills now, so I don't have to worry about any sudden storms appearing." she chuckled at the last part.

"Bestla…was a Jotun?" Loki's hands clenched tightly around the bowl of soup. "Odin never told me…never told us!"

"Whoa!" the bowl began to crack under his grip, so Ingrid moved it away before the hot liquid could spill everywhere. "Easy Loki, easy." she touched his arm. "I'm mad about it too, but we can confront him later. Like I said I don't care if you're Laufey's child, you're still the same Loki I love." he had tears forming in his eyes, this was barely a start but so much.

"How could he lie to me? How could he do this?" he started breathing heavily. "He let them bully me, let you be muzzled like a pet, he's a monster!" he tossed his near empty cup at the wall and it broke.

"Loki…" Ingrid had this happen too when Alva told her the truth, she'd been furious and almost caused a blizzard. Over time she became less angry and more rational, she knew charging at Odin wouldn't help but she could still hate him.

"He claimed I was his son, but then he planned on using me to form an alliance with Jotunheim as a puppet king! He always intended Thor to be his heir, so he just cast me away like a tool!" Ingrid let him rant on, he needed to let it out. "He was going to make me his pawn again, to clean up Thor's mess like I always had! His pathetic friends, they tried to convince me to let him come back from banishment but what good would it have done?! He was useless as a mortal! I had to let him stay on Midgard but they had to ruin it all!"

"Loki…" Ingrid took his face in her hands. "I know." she kissed his lips. "I know, I hate it too; I was angry for a long time after I found out the truth, I still am. We were both just second and third compared to Thor, but I think even Odin knows now that Thor is far from a perfect heir. He still craves battle too much, and he loves a mortal woman. Thor Odinson is going to have to choose what's best, and that is not going to be easy for him."

"Even so, what good were we to any of them?" he stared into her blue eyes. "Frigga even lied."

"Yes, but I think she would've told us sooner if Odin hadn't forced her silence." Ingrid was still angry at Frigga too, but she knew Frigga would never actually keep a secret otherwise.

"She's still guilty, they all are."

"They'd say the same about you, if they didn't know the truth." green eyes glared at blue. "Loki, I saw what happened with the coronation, I know you let those giants in but…I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing." she might've been more careful about it, but Odin wouldn't listen to Loki or her if they said Thor wasn't ready unless he saw it.

"I had to stop it, Thor would've destroyed Asgard in his rule."

"I know, and then he was dumb enough to go to Jotunheim. You shouldn't have gone along, and you found out by accident you were Jotun. After that Thor was banished, Odin told you the truth and fell into the Odinsleep, and then you became king." Loki leaned back against the pillows.

"His friends tried to have me bring him back, but so long as he was banished and powerless there wasn't anything I could do. I stalled a while, to protect the Allfather and get revenge on Laufey, I needed their help." Ingrid wanted so much to put those fools in their place, but it didn't happen.

"I noticed, but Loki listen…what happened in the past stays in the past. After all we're back together and I am not about to let you go again unless I can come along."

"Let me go? If I recall correctly I was the one who had to let you go, to save you from that spoiled princeling." Ingrid giggled.

"True, but look…I know about Thanos and why he took control of you, but I need you to tell me everything that happened after you fell into the void." Loki blanched. "Please…Loki I thought you were dead the mirror couldn't see you in the void. I need to know what happened."

"I can't." he looked away.

"You don't have to give me the gory details, just give me a vision of what they did to you." she didn't want him to relive it, but if he knew something they had to get it out. Thanos was incredibly patient no doubt, but even he would have limits.

"I…" he paused and took a breath. "Alright I'll tell you."

"You can stop whenever you want." let him know that, it would help.

"When I fell I didn't expect to live, I wanted to die because when Odin couldn't accept what I did I believed you would do the same. When I landed in their realm, they locked me up and left me in the dungeons for a few days before coming back. They took me into a room, tied me down, and interrogated me for information. They…they didn't know who I was, but I tried my best to fight them." he started shaking.

"They tortured you…" the trembling turned into shaking.

"They whipped me…cut me, beat and starved me, only when I told them my name did they stop. They went to get their master, and he had me brought before him." he paused. "He said…I had potential, usefulness to his needs. I told him I wouldn't work as his slave, and he let his guards beat me again." he covered his face with his hands.

"You don't have to go on…" Ingrid mentally slapped herself, it was too damn soon for this.

"No, no you need to know." he wiped his eyes, he refused to cry. "When they took me before him again, he said he would give me one last chance to submit. I wouldn't…and he said if I didn't he could kill me…and you."

"What?" she hadn't expected that.

"He doesn't know who…only that he would kill the person I loved more than anything. He said he would find out, and that he would kill you before he'd kill me. He offered me power, to conquer the mortal realm, all I had to do was get the tesseract to them and he would lend me his army." he trailed off at the last bit.

"But…"

"I didn't even get to answer, when he used the scepter on me. My body was broken, yet he made me go through with the plan. Get the tesseract and take over Midgard, but while I was under control of the scepter I was still aware. I couldn't fight the power, but I could at least put on a show and fail." Ingrid stared at him.

"You were going to let Thor beat you?" Loki nodded.

"I can't rule Midgard; while I am a rightful king I don't want it. The realm is not mine to have, and I know you wouldn't have let me go so far." that time he looked at her.

"You were born to be a king Loki, but as for which realm, there's no telling."

"We can't rule Asgard, nor could we rule Jotunheim there's too much blood on my hands there." he meant when he used the Bifrost and almost destroyed the entire realm. So many had died, but most survived when Thor destroyed the bridge.

"You were angry, and you let it get out of hand." Loki sighed.

"As much as I detest that race, I shouldn't have tried to kill the ones who'd done me no harm. Laufey was my target; I wanted revenge on him for leaving me in that temple."

"Well he is gone, his son Helbindi rules now. I've looked at him he's not like Laufey at all, in fact he's a more peaceful ruler but he doesn't trust the Aesir." not that she could blame him, but at least the treaty was still intact.

"I could care less, now…" he stared into her eyes. "Why is it I remember seeing a woman with purple skin and white hair?" Ingrid smirked.

"I told you, that's my Jotun form." Ingrid closed her eyes and felt her skin changing. When it was finished she opened her eyes, and Loki's were wide like cup saucers. His pale hands reached out and let the locks of pearly white hair flow gently through his fingers.

"This is…this is beautiful."

"It's the same form Bestla had, they said she was a beauty too." Ingrid flipped her hair. "It took me a while to get used to it, but in this form I can just about do anything."

"Thor didn't recognize you?"

"No, but he knows now. Does it displease you?" Loki shook his head.

"You look nothing like a Jotun, you look like a beauty born from Valhalla." he stroked her cheek. "But me…I am the very monster the children of Asgard fear at night." his arm began to turn blue when he touched her, but she gripped his wrist and let his body finish the change. His hair was still black, but his skin turned light blue with white markings on his arms and face, and his green eyes turned completely blood red. "I am hideous."

"No Loki." she let go of his wrist. "You're not, you're still beautiful." she moved her hand to let her fingertips stroke his own cheek. "If you call yourself a monster, then I am as well."

"No, not you…never you." he leaned into her hand. "You have nothing monstrous in your blood."

"I do, but we can continue this later. You need to sleep; I'll be here when you wake."

"You swear?" she kissed his forehead.

"We've been parted long enough; I will not leave you again." Loki let her push him back onto the pillows and adjust the sheets over him. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, and when a maid came in to collect the dishes Ingrid slipped a note onto the tray. "Give that to King Culyer, it's to go to Asgard."

"As you wish Lady Ingrid, shall I also fetch Hannasiel?"

"No, I will summon her if needed." she turned back to Loki and stroked his hair, tempted to curl into bed with him but the bed itself wasn't wide enough for two.

'No matter the trials we have coming, I will not lose you again.'

 _Later on, in Asgard:_

"Have you seen nothing else Heimdall?" Odin Allfather stood at the end of the Bifrost watching Heimdall look around the realms for two certain people.

"I cannot see them Allfather, they have hidden from my sight since they left Midgard." Heimdall had sent word to Odin about Ingrid returning and taking Loki with the tesseract and scepter. Thor was still on Midgard, but the Bifrost was nearly finished so he would be coming home soon.

"Can you sense them?" Heimdall nodded.

"They are both alive, but if I should see more I shall…" the golden-eyed man paused.

"What is it?" he was staring out, perhaps he'd found them at last.

"The tesseract…it's on Alfheim, the king of the light elves is asking permission to bring it here." Odin stared for a minute. The tesseract was on the realm of the light elves?

"Grant him passage." Heimdall went to the stand and thrust his sword down. A portal opened and several beams of light passed before four figures holding a giant silver case stepped through. King Culyer, his eldest son Cael, and two of their guards stood before the gatekeeper and king of the nine realms.

"Greetings Allfather." Culyer bowed with his group.

"Greetings King Culyer." Odin eyed the case. "You have the tesseract?"

"We do." Prince Cael opened the top of the case, and there was the cube glowing brightly inside.

"It was last seen on Midgard, how did you come to acquire it?" Cael closed the case.

"It was left on our realm, but by whom we don't know. We know of the legends and stories. Our people are not safe from its powers, so we have decided to return it to the rightful owners."

"Yes well…my son Thor was to bring it back along with his brother. Unfortunately it seems we'll have to wait a bit longer than we thought."

"Do you mean your youngest son Loki?" Culyer glanced at the case before giving it to Odin. "There's been rumors going around about him, but there's not much to go on. Also, we heard about your daughter the princess Ingrid."

"Yes, she left us some time ago." Culyer gave a kind smile.

"We've seen her."

"Have you?" Cael nodded.

"She came to our realm some years back, but she's gone now. However…." Culyer reached into his robes and pulled out a white envelope. "She left this with us, asking if we could give it to you." he handed it to the Allfather, and Odin eyed it carefully before turning his gaze to Culyer again.

"Do you know where she is now?" Culyer sighed.

"She did not say where she would go, all she left was that note. Now if there's nothing else Allfather…we must leave." Odin wanted to say more, but decided against it.

"Yes, give my regards to your wife." Heimdall gave them passage to leave, and Odin just kept staring at the note he had yet to open. There was definitely something off with those two, but unless they found Ingrid or Loki nothing could be done.

"They know more than they've said." Odin nodded.

"But without sufficient proof there's not much to go on." he opened the envelope and the small white paper inside only had a single sentence.

 _The damage is done, leave us in peace._

 _ **Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up after I update an HP fic.**_

 _ **Ingrid and Loki are back together, now we'll see how things go for the two while they are safe for the time being. Thor is still on Midgard, but he will soon be back on Asgard to finish his work protecting the realms. I'm not very good at describing torture, so forgive me if Loki's story seems a bit bland.**_

 _ **Next chapter we'll see Loki healing with a slight time skip, we'll also get a glimpse of their childhood before they became a couple. Loki finally has his love back, and he's not going to let it slip away this time. I might throw in a scene for Frigga and Thor at the end, but you'll have to wait and see.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	6. Family

_**Okay I've wanted to get this done for a while, but it still takes me longer than I hope to get chapters finished on time.**_

 _ **Ingrid and Loki are back together, so we're going to have a little change of scenery here. We bring in a conversation regarding their stay in Alfheim, and then we'll head to a chat with Thor and Frigga towards the end with a flashback of Ingrid and Loki's childhood.**_

 _ **I know I've had a few viewers say they want to see Loki and Ingrid get married, but you'll just have to be patient.**_

 _ **There's gonna be a mention of two of Loki's kids, now in the last one version of this I had intended on all of them but this time it's just two, only two I could actually fit into the storyline.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Alfheim, Loki and Ingrid's room:_

"Mm." the beautiful dream from a good night's sleep always had its own reward. One of many nights passing since she brought him back, and it had been some of the best nights' in her entire time here.

Ingrid felt Loki's strong arms still wrapped around her as they lay together in their new bed; they had been moved from Ingrid's old room to a bigger one closer to the healer halls. It was spacey, bigger than the other room and the bed was doubled in size big enough for two or three. Loki had been faring much better since he came, though his health was up and down from the constant torture he suffered.

Hannasiel knew Loki's health would be like this, but she said he would recover fully if he had good support and medical care. She did however explain to Ingrid that he might need to see a mind healer to get through the nightmares. Ingrid had hoped with her beside him again it would help, but Hanna told her it would take more time and effort than they thought. Loki didn't deserve to suffer like he had, but at least now they were free. Ingrid's note made it to Asgard, and so far they'd seen neither hide nor hair of Odin or any other Aesir on the elven realm.

'It won't last long, but at least we still have time.' Ingrid gently moved up to kiss Loki's nose, and he stirred awake as she began to reposition his arms.

"Stay." he whispered and held her again, making her giggle.

"Loki we have to get up, Hanna will be in soon to check you." Loki sighed.

"No, let's stay in bed all day." he was quite tired she knew that, but a little exercise would be good to regain his strength. Being on bedrest for nearly a fortnight didn't sit well with him, but Ingrid helped him pass the time through books, games, even talks of their childhood before things went downhill.

"Loki…" Ingrid put on her warning tone, and the chaos god just groaned.

"Fine, but I want to sleep more later."

"As you wish." Ingrid let herself up out of bed and went to a chair to put on her clothes. The maids would be bringing the morning meals, and then Hanna would come for Loki's checkup. Perhaps Loki could get up more today, but it all depended on his strength.

"Still a lovely sight first thing in the morning." Ingrid turned around to see Loki sitting upright in the bed, sizing her up with his lusty eyes..

"Why you silver tongued devil, how dare you make passes at me." they teased each other like that all the time.

"Only because I have laid eyes upon a beautiful creature, believing I have died and gone to Valhalla." She laughed and threw a small pillow at him.

"You're such a pervert sometimes." he clicked his tongue at her.

"And you love my silver tongue." once again she just waved him off.

"Spare me your sly words, you will not overwork yourself this time." once her clothes were on right the maids knocked on the door and came in with their breakfast trays. Loki's appetite was almost back, but he still had some trouble keeping solid foods down.

"Have you been watching over Asgard?" Loki sipped some of his herbal tea.

"I have, it's as expected. Odin has no idea where we are, Frigga is worried, and Thor…he's returned but he is clueless as ever."

"You might want to explain Ingrid, what is the problem this time?" Ingrid rolled her eyes.

"He's under the delusion that we'll return to Asgard and see sense, almost the same as Odin but Odin at least knows we won't be persuaded easily. Frigga, she seems to understand but she still yearns for us to return."

"Not after all they did to us, even if some fault lies with me."

"We made our choices, and we knew the consequences. Loki there's not much of anything in Asgard for us…except one." she looked away. "I've been keeping an eye on Sleipnir and Hela." Loki looked at her.

"Are they alright?"

"They're fine, but they miss us." It was so long ago, but Ingrid could still remember the times Loki got into trouble before they were together. The birth of Loki's two children, the horse Sleipnir, and the half dead girl Hela, had been two of the best moments in his life and just like that they were snatched away soon after birth.

Loki had been in an experimental phase when he was younger, and one that had him as a horse and one big stallion took a chance. Loki ended up pregnant, and he gave birth to an adorable eight-legged foal with beautiful black hair. He named him Sleipnir, but the moment was short lived when Odin ordered the baby be put with the other foals. He forbade Loki contact, but Loki always found a way to visit his son and when Ingrid could she would tag along. They both loved that horse, but Odin kept him for himself and made him into a battle steed. Sleipnir rarely let anyone near him other than Odin and stable boys, and Loki and Ingrid were the only ones he loved.

Then there was Hela, born of the frost giant and Loki's former girlfriend Angrboda. They weren't a couple but they met up every now and again, but only one time she was pregnant. Angrboda was a sweet soul; one Ingrid might've liked but never had the chance to know. Sometime after Angrboda gave birth she was killed by Odin for unlawful seduction of an Asgardian prince, and the baby, a little girl who was born half skeleton, was thrust down into the realm of Niflheim to be raised by the dead. She became their queen, but she was lonely. Her body eventually changed and she looked more human now, but she was large like a Jotun though not quite as big. Ingrid had begged Odin to leave her alone, but the old man wouldn't see reason thus another child was stolen from Loki.

After Sleipnir and Hela were gone Loki almost went mad with grief, but thanks to Ingrid and Frigga he stayed sane. Ingrid promised Loki soon after they got together they would find a way to free his son and daughter so they could be a real family. They didn't deserve to be treated like outcasts, and Ingrid intended to bring them home one day. Her niece and nephew suffered because of Odin, Frigga did nothing but tell Loki to try and let go, and Thor didn't care as he assumed they were monsters.

"Have you gone to see Hela?"

"I visited her fifty years ago, but I talk to her from time to time. Loki she really misses you, as does Sleipnir and once you're recovered we need to make a plan to bring them here."

"You speak as if we can do it without alerting Odin, not that I doubt you but…"

"That's why I said we need a plan, and I have one in mind but for now…" Ingrid grabbed her mirror from the night stand. "Talk to her." she waved her hand over the reflective surface and it glowed. "Hela, Hela…" the glow faded away, and they were both soon staring at the face of a lovely young woman. Her eyes were solid white, and she had a mask over them. She smiled at them with full red lips, and her entire body was covered with skin now. Hela's hair was solid black like Loki's, but long and wavy down past her shoulders over her chest.

"Hello father, Auntie Ingrid." Loki's eyes welled up with tears.

"Hela, you're…" he touched the spot on the mirror where her cheek would be. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you father, I've missed you." she looked as if she could cry too. They had not seen each other in centuries, so long for a father and daughter to be separated.

"I've missed you too, so much. How are you?"

"I am well, and I'm glad to see you're still alive." she chuckled lightly. "Are you both safe?"

"We are for now." Loki looked at Ingrid. "We want to bring you home."

"I know, but with the Allfather after you both it's not an option. I have to convey a message to you, from Lady Death." they both frowned.

"Has she been in contact with the Titan?" Loki had to know.

"He has been attempting to seduce her, but she is not pleased. Lady Death cares nothing for Thanos, but he is persistent."

"Does she know of his plot?" Hela nodded.

"It does not appease her interests, but the titan is desperate for her attention. He is angry the attack against Midgard was stopped, and he knows of you Aunt Ingrid."

"Me?" Ingrid could help but feel her heart speed up.

"Yes, he is determined to use you against father and he will hunt you both down. The titan has spies almost everywhere, but it looks like he doesn't know your location."

"For now." Loki whispered. "Hela, can he get to you?"

"No father, I am beyond his reach and he cannot harm me. I fear that Sleipnir is vulnerable, but he is protected by Asgard at the very least."

"That's good for now, but Hela…if he's hunting us we won't be able to bring you here."

"Relax father, I have been patient for this long and I can be so for a while longer. I would however recommend you both get to another realm, it won't be long before the Allfather comes to Alfheim on a whim he'll find you."

"How do you know?"

"I've been watching Asgard; he is tempted to bring forces down to drag you both back. You father are not completely healed and Aunt Ingrid you cannot protect him without giving away your secrets. You must take refuge elsewhere lest you be locked away in Asgard's dungeons." Ingrid looked at Loki, she knew Hela was right but there were issues with other realms.

"Where else can we go? Muspelheim? Svartalfheim? No other place is safe without crossing the titan's gaze." Loki laid back against the pillows, but Ingrid knew of another.

"Actually there is one place Loki, but I'm quite certain you won't like it." Loki looked over to her. "Jotunheim."

"No!" Loki flinched. "No no we can't go there are you insane?!"

"Father…" Hela spoke up. "Ingrid speaks the truth; there is more to Jotunheim than you might think. It's also where most answers of your heritage lie."

"I care not for that now, I almost killed that entire race they would have me executed on sight!" Loki ran his hands through his hair frantically.

"Loki…they don't." Ingrid touched his hand. "I've been there."

"What?" he stared at her like she'd grown two more heads?

"I'll explain later on, but you have to trust me. The new king Helbindi is not a violent person, he will listen to us."

"He is Laufey's heir." Loki almost snarled out Laufey's name.

"Yes, but he is a better king. The Jotuns are still recovering from the attack but they don't want to fight anymore, not after all the trouble it brought when Laufey was on the throne. They struggle, but Helbindi is doing his best and he will at least hear us out." Ingrid traveled a lot in the centuries past, and yes she had gone to the frozen realm but she hadn't been noticed thank the Norns. Going to see how the race was dwelling after Loki's attack, she had been cautious and was surprised to see the Jotuns were thriving and growing, but there was still no trust towards the Aesir.

"How did you…?"

"Like I said I'll explain later, but for now we need to make a plan for our escape. Hela…keep an eye on your brother alright? We'll get him back somehow and hopefully soon."

"I will." Hela nodded. "You two stay safe, and give Sleipnir my love."

"We will, bye baby girl." Ingrid kissed the surface and Loki waved before Hela's face vanished.

"Ingrid…you cannot be serious about going to that realm." Ingrid stared Loki down.

"I am, and that realm is where you and our grandmother were born. It's not as bad as you would believe, and I don't want to hear anything about monster stories or traitors none of it! We are going, and it will be after you've healed fully. You heard Hela we need to move before Odin comes after us, hell he's already suspicious." Loki still didn't want to go.

"I can't…" she gripped his wrist.

"You can, if I have to chain you up and drag you through the frozen tundra I will do so." she growled a little. "I am not leaving you alone again, we've been through this."

"Ingrid how can you just be fine with this? You know what I did, what I've done, you saved me yes, but why must we go to Jotunheim?" she stared directly into his eyes when she gave her answer.

"Because we have no other choice, it's our only chance right now." Ingrid knew they might have to leave sooner or later, but this was not the time to argue. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you have to trust my decision. We're going, and I'm very certain it'll be a trip we will never forget." Loki sighed, he knew he couldn't argue with her he'd never win, never had.

"When should we start?"

 _Asgard, Frigga's gardens:_

"They told me I would find you here." Allmother Frigga was tending to her personal gardens when she heard the voice of her eldest son behind her. He'd only returned a few days ago, but she hadn't seen much of him until now.

"Thor." she gave a warm, loving smile and stood to hug him. "How are you dear?" she kept her hands on his shoulders and he gave her a sad smile.

"I'm…managing, Midgard is safe but there's still no sign of Ingrid or Loki. Father thinks they could be on Alfheim, but Heimdall cannot see them." Frigga sighed. When she caught word that Loki was still alive she all but jumped with joy, but when Odin told her of his pending attack on the mortal realm she didn't know what to think. Then she heard Ingrid had taken Loki and vanished, and soon after the tesseract was brought to Asgard.

"It's possible, but as a king your father cannot go marching into another realm on a whim. He would need sufficient evidence before approaching the light elves." she knew the tesseract and was back in the weapons vault, but for Ingrid to leave it on another realm and then just disappear again baffled her. The light elves were not their enemies, but they weren't beings to anger due to their powerful skills in magic and intelligence. They rivaled Vanaheim's power but both realms were practically sisters to each other so perhaps Ingrid picked up some new abilities.

"Mother…what if Ingrid and Loki never return?" Thor had been likely thinking that all day, Frigga could tell because she thought it too.

"They will one day son, but I fear it won't be for a long time. Your father believes Loki should atone for his crimes, but he is willing to be lenient." she could only guess what Odin had in mind, but she prayed to the Norns it didn't involve imprisonment in the dungeons.

"Loki didn't cause too much damage to the realm, but how could Ingrid have known he was there?"

"We'll only know if we see her Thor, your sister likely still holds a grudge against your father and me for the betrothal. If I know my own daughter and I do, she has the same stubborn streak as you and Loki."

"She won't listen to reason, Ingrid has always stood beside Loki…" Frigga stopped him there and moved her hand up to cup his cheek.

"They will come back one day Thor, we must never give up hope." he nodded after a minute, but there was still some doubt in those big blue eyes.

"Hope seems so little these days mother." Frigga sighed slightly, but she did agree with him.

"Thor, do you remember when Ingrid was born?" Thor gave a light smirk.

"I remember how disappointed I was because she was a girl." Frigga laughed a bit, and the memory came to her.

 _Flashback:_

" _Oh she's beautiful my queen, absolutely beautiful."_

" _Thank you Eir, might I have her back now?" the healers were about done cleaning and wrapping a newborn in a fur blanket, but of course the mother was impatient to have the child back in her arms. Hours of labor and constant pushing Queen Frigga of Asgard had finally birthed a little princess, the first princess in centuries to be born into the royal family._

" _Just a moment." Eir quickly finished her work and carefully passed the little one over. "Are you ready for the king and the young princes to see her?" Frigga kept looking at the tiny face, the beauty of her daughter. The pregnancy had been a surprise, but she was in good health as was her baby._

" _Yes, I'm sure they'll be eager to see her." Eir motioned towards one of the other healers who left the room. Moments later Odin Allfather, Thor and Loki Odinson entered the room; all could barely contain their excitement. "My King, my sons…" she held up the baby. "We have a girl."_

" _A girl?! But I wanted a brother." little Thor pouted and Frigga laughed._

" _You already have a brother Thor, now you have a sister." Odin walked over and stroked the baby's cheek with his large index finger._

" _She's as beautiful as her mother." the king smiled, the child resembled Frigga but he could see the familiar face of his own mother Bestla._

" _Can we get a closer look mother?" little Loki tried to peek at the infant over the end of the bed but he was too small._

" _Hold on, Odin help your son up." Odin picked Loki up and helped him onto the bed. Loki looked at his new sister's face and smiled so big his teeth lit up the room._

" _She's so cute, can I hold her?"_

" _Of course you can dear, come sit next to me." Loki took a good spot beside his mother and held out his arms. "Now be careful, she's very small and you have to adjust her head." Frigga placed the baby in Loki's arms; they were long enough to hold her carefully._

" _Thor, don't you want to see your sister?" Odin turned to Thor who was still pouting. "Come now boy it's not that bad, having a sister is a good thing. She'll need you and Loki both to protect her." Thor still pouted, but he took a quick peek at his sister as Loki cooed at her. Thor seemed a little jealous of the baby, but he didn't say so._

" _What's her name?" he asked._

" _We haven't given her one yet, but I do have one in mind." Odin smiled._

" _Name her as you wish Frigga, I could hardly come up with a good name for our daughter." Frigga chuckled and took the baby from Loki. The baby sniffled a little and fussed, but relaxed when her mother readjusted her position._

" _Then I suppose it's safe to say…welcome to the Nine Realms Princess Ingrid Odinsdottir."_

 _End flashback._

"You loved her soon after, but it's natural for elder siblings to envy the younger ones. It's just a case of sibling rivalry."

"Eventually yes, I regret that I wasn't a better brother to her." he was fair with Loki, at least he believed so.

"Ingrid is much like you and Loki, but of course you'll be butting heads as most siblings do." Thor snorted.

"Loki never argued with Ingrid, he loved her too much." Thor sometimes would envy the relationship between his brother and sister, how close they were and only recently he realized he wasn't as close to them both as he thought. He wanted to bring them home and have things as they were before, but those two were stubborn.

"They will return Thor, we just have to wait." Frigga had high hopes for her children, but she knew it would be along while before those hopes came to light.

"Yes, just wait." they would do so, for now.

 _ **Man it took forever to get this one finished. Hope it was worth the wait until the next one is posted.**_

 _ **Sorry I switched things around here but I wanted to get this one out.**_

 _ **Next chapter we're going to have the Jotuns come out! Can you imagine what awaits our couple there? Is Helbindi going to imprison them, or is there more to this trip than Ingrid is putting on?**_

 _ **I will say it now, it's only the beginning.**_

 _ **R &R!**_

 _ **Later!**_


	7. Author's Note

_**Hey sorry guys this isn't an update, but a note and I hate them too believe me. I've been trying my best to go about all this, and for some reason my thoughts can't pick it up again so…I'm going to rewrite the fic again.**_

 _ **I know this is the second time I've done this, it's just I can't picture Ingrid as Loki's lover/adopted sister anymore. Plus it's something I've wanted to do for a while now. I have a new plot in mind, and I'm going to have it all updated once I finish the first six chapters. It'll be a while, but I'll have it up. Once I get them done I'll take this one down, and then I'll repost a new fic.**_

 _ **I will say now the reason I haven't updated any of my stories in a while is because I've been having a stressful period in my life, plus moving, and my internet turning off and on again it's been crazy. I'm working on my updates now though, I wanna update at least three fics at once before I start anything else so please bear with me. I do appreciate your patience on this though, greatly.**_

 _ **The new plot line is here, I just need to find the best way to start it off and it will follow along somewhat in the lines of the first Thor movie, Avengers, then Thor the Dark World and there on. There will be plot twists and turns, and if by chance I decide to bring up Driven Snow again in the future I will. Here's a little preview though:**_

 _ **Loki is not Laufeyson or Odinson, instead he is the son of a powerful sorceress who disappeared in the first war against Jotunheim. Asgard thought her dead, and she believes Loki dead, and they never meet until that one fateful battle when Thor and his friends attack the Frost Giants. A series of events are set in store for them, and now two lonely broken individuals must make ready in the upcoming wars against forces outside their power, and at the same time open their hearts to a love that was lost long ago.**_

 _ **Now if you want me to make an OFC for Loki in this fic say so and I'll probably put Ingrid in there later as either a mortal or any other being you can see. If not I might place him with Wanda Maximoff, or Romanoff I'm not sure yet.**_

 _ **I need to decide on how to start it off, instead of doing countless flashbacks like before I might go back a little further with the prologue. Like I said though, I'll post once I have the first six chapters done.**_

 _ **Again I apologize, but I would rather go with a plot I know I'll finish instead of prolonging when I can't get out of writer's block.**_

 _ **Leave a review and tell me what you think.**_


	8. Jotunheim

_**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, it's been busy in reality and nasty cases of writer's block. Hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait for you. I know I said I would delete the fic, but as I was writing out the other one I started coming back around for this, please forgive me if I worried you. I guess as I write both out they'll help each other in a way.**_

 _ **Our darling couple is about to embark on a journey neither of them expects, and I will say it involves a history lesson on Bestla. What awaits them on Jotunheim? Is there more to Loki and Ingrid's heritage than they thought? Will it go far for their love?**_

 _ **You'll have to read to find out more, or I'll end up spoiling it.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Outside the gates of Alfheim's castle:_

"You two please tread carefully, the Jotnar may listen but there's still much tension between them and the Aesir." the journey to Jotunheim was set, and despite all their preparation Loki and Ingrid were unsure of what could come their way.

"We know, but Helbindi is not Laufey we can only hope he will understand." Ingrid and Loki were ready to depart; it wouldn't be long before Odin might come or send someone in his stead. They would not put the realm in jeopardy any more than they already had.

"Prince Loki, remember our advice. You must embrace the Jotun blood in your veins, for it shall soon remind you of who you are." Loki understood the meaning, but he didn't think he could ever fully accept his Jotnar heritage not so soon.

"Thank you for everything Queen Alva; I don't know how I can ever repay you." Ingrid hugged the queen. The woman was indeed a motherly figure to her, she was more so than Frigga though Ingrid might never admit it aloud.

"Just keep to your heart child; it will lead you down a path that's right. Take this…" Alva pulled a pair of jeweled manacles out, handed one to Ingrid and one to Loki. "They will help keep you concealed, and will also show others you're promised to one another."

"Like a betrothal bracelet?" Ingrid put on hers and immediately felt the magic flow through her body. It was powerful, and it deepened her connection to Loki as his reacted the same.

"In a way yes, it's customary in most of the nine realms including Jotunheim. Asgard will not understand, but there are few there that do. Be mindful though, there will be many trials for your love to overcome. Your hearts might be connected, but there are those who might attempt to sever the bond you share."

"I will not let it happen." Loki held Ingrid to him.

"Nor I." Alva smiled again.

"Take good care of each other, and I expect a visit from you in the future."

"Again, thank you." Loki would also admit this woman had given him and Ingrid more than they deserved. They could count her and the family as allies, but they would not put them in harm's way.

"Alright you two stay safe, now go." Ingrid nodded and took Loki's hand in hers. She pulled the star gem from her pocket and turned it a few times before they disappeared. The snow crunched under their feet and the winds blew harshly around them; they had landed on the mountains just overseeing the main kingdom. Ingrid's skin turned purple and her hair whitened, and Loki's skin turned blue along with his green eyes turning blood red. The nature of Jotunheim's winter was the only way for them to completely survive in the frozen tundra, even if the cold didn't bother them much.

"Let's go, we can't delay." they both knew how to conceal themselves from the Jotuns, but they had to get into the castle and it would involve conversation. Ingrid sensed other Jotuns nearby, and her guard was up.

"Do you feel that?" Loki nodded; the Jotuns could feel all that moved in the ice and snow.

"They see us." Loki looked up at the gates, surrounding the ruins of the city, and two Jotuns jumped down to their level. The ground shook under their feet, but they held their own.

"Who dares trespass here?" the one on the left raised an ice spear. Ingrid held up her hands, and Loki did the same.

"We come in peace, we only wish to speak to King Helbindi Laufeyson." Ingrid kept a straight face, these men didn't scare her.

"Outsiders are not welcome here." another Jotun snarled at her.

"We…understand, but this is an urgent matter." blood red eyes stared them down, but this wasn't anything they were unfamiliar with.

"What manner of beings are you?" the one on the right stepped up.

"I am Ingrid, granddaughter of Bestla Petresdottir and this is Loki Laufeyson." the Jotuns' eyes widened.

"The son of the late king, the traitor!" they jumped to attack but Ingrid's powerful winds pushed them back. They tried to attack again but the winds were too strong. The noise alerted other guards, but Loki's magic put up a barrier around them. Several others charged but were thrown back, and after a while the gates opened up to reveal a Jotun wearing a large horned golden crown on his head.

"Enough!" the creature shouted, and all Jotuns bowed as he walked forward. "Who dares enter?"

"We dare." Loki spoke up, hiding the shock of the fact that the Jotun looked almost exactly like him but older. "I am Loki…Laufeyson, and this is my mate Ingrid."

'Mate?' Ingrid hid her blush.

"Majesty, King Helbindi." Ingrid bowed. "We mean no threat to your home; we only seek an audience with you. If you will only give us a few moments of your time we promise not to cause any trouble." the king looked unsure, but his red eyes widened slightly when they saw Loki.

"You…are a Laufeyson."

"I am, unfortunately." Helbindi bent down to their eyelevel.

"You bear our family markings, you are my brother and Byleistr's."

"Yes, but I am not here about me. My mate and I wish to speak with you, in private." Helbindi stood tall, and turned to his guards.

"I will speak with them, as will my brother."

"But my king the traitor…!"

"My word is final, I will allow them a word." he turned and motioned for the two of them to follow. Ingrid kept her eyes forward but Loki kept his sight on all around as they entered into the frozen castle. The place was still in basic shambles, but it looked like some work had been done to keep it all stable especially after the mess Thor left.

"Brother, where have you been?" a Jotun almost as tall as Helbindi appeared, and his markings matched Loki's and the king's.

"Byleistr, our…brother has come with a woman, and they wish to speak with me."

"Broth…the traitor!" Byleistr tried to charge at Loki, but Helbindi held him back. "Brother he killed…!"

"Laufey walked into his own death the minute he set foot in Asgard, you know this. He shouldn't have been so desperate for power that he couldn't see treachery in front of him." Helbindi turned to Loki. "You are not well liked here, as you can see. However we may very well remedy that."

"Helbindi?" Byleistr stared at him.

"Come, let us talk." he led them into another room, it was big and spacious with a large broken table with several old ice chairs all around. Ingrid and Loki took seats on the far side, and Helbindi took a seat nearby with Byleistr next to him. "Now, what is it you require?"

"For starters, let me apologize for attacking your realm before. I was not…in my right mind when I did so." Loki stated calmly.

"Your attack caused the death of many of our people, you think mere words are enough to make up for their blood?" Byleistr growled out.

"No."

"Call it a start, as a way for us to offer you a chance to rebuild your world to its…former glory. While we were both raised in the house of Odin Borson, we don't befall to him any longer."

"Because you know the truth of our brother? His heritage?"

"Odin has kept us both in the dark about our heritage, while Loki is full Jotun though small, I am descended from Bestla Petresdottir, my grandmother. My powers are similar to hers, though I am only part Jotun. We've grown up being told stories of how monstrous the Jotnar are, yet it makes no sense that I have one as a grandmother and Odin kept it hidden from us. My powers of winter as you have witnessed King Helbindi are from Bestla, yet when I was small Odin and Frigga had special manacles made to block them so I could not learn to control them."

"Yes, Bestla is greatly known among our people. An ice mistress, a frozen seidr bearer able to control the powerful winter seasons and use it to protect all those she loved. Of course all that ended when she was forced to marry Bor." Ingrid's eyes widened.

"Forced?"

"Brother you cannot…!"

"Be silent Byleistr, they have a right to know. There is truth in their words, and no harm in explaining to them where their bloodlines come from." he turned back to the pair. "Bestla's marriage to Bor was an arranged one by their parents, to make peace between the realms. There wasn't a war, but the Jotnar and the Aesir have always had conflict even during peace."

"She was reluctant." Loki stated.

"When she first met Bor she was disgusted, but she held her tongue and went through with the marriage. Bor wasn't entirely unpleasant, but Bestla didn't fall in love with him for many years until he showed how much he cared for her. Apparently he had admired her for a long time, but she despised him."

"What for?" Ingrid could only guess.

"There's not much on that, but much like you miss she was a full ice mage."

"So you know of my powers, more than I do?" Helbindi nodded.

"I can also see by the bracelet you wear, that you're betrothed to our brother Loki. Your magic chooses your mate, and that's exactly how Bestla became Bor's wife. Though she hated him at first, her magic chose him as her husband not just the councils of both worlds. You and Loki however, are a match chosen by the Norns themselves."

"You're not making much sense King Helbindi, please refrain from speaking in riddles." Loki chuckled at Ingrid's tone.

"Yes, well it seems a little history lesson is required. Byleistr, go get the scroll." the king's brother stared at him.

"Do you mean…?"

"Yes, go get it now." Byleistr did so without further argument. "To start things off, ice mages are powerful creatures said to have been created from the purest snow by the Norns. These beings were created as peace makers, the powers they possessed were strong enough to control the very winters that blow through our realm. They were made to bring alliances with the other realms, and each one would be married off to a mate their magic selected for them. It would form an alliance easily with the other realms, even Asgard."

"They were born for peace?"

"Not just that, their powers in any particular climate can freeze an entire realm and crush it. Their emotions mostly are the link to the control, but it also takes a stable mind to keep the storms inside at bay. Your grandmother Bestla was likely the last full-blooded mage to exist but she didn't use her powers most of the time. Her strength was frightening, and it worried her she would accidentally harm an innocent."

"So she kept her strength hidden. To protect her people."

"Yes, but when she married Bor she chose to keep her powers a secret. She gave birth to three sons, though one died very young and another was killed just after he became an adolescent." Loki and Ingrid's eyes widened.

"Wait…Odin doesn't have any brothers." there was nothing of it in the family registry, in none of the scrolls Loki had looked over in the library during all his years as a youth.

"He has hidden the history of their deaths from the records, or likely destroyed them. His eldest brother, the firstborn was named Makoa, but he died from illness when he was a toddler. The second born was Vali, and he was murdered by some rogue men who caught him performing magic, ice magic to be precise."

"Ice…?"

"Those men were drunk, and they were tortured and executed for their crimes. Odin was only a child at the time, but he witnessed the execution firsthand."

"Why would he watch…?" Helbindi sighed.

"At a young age Odin learned how dangerous life really was, especially for those born with magic and not brute strength as a typical Aesir warrior. It's why he hardened his heart and became a fierce king, but after his son was born he narrowed down."

"How is it you know all this? I cannot imagine Laufey keeping up with such details from those he never met."

"No but our grandfather did, he was close to Bestla and they kept in touch; the deaths of her two sons broke her, and after Odin was crowned king she passed a season later. Bor was nearly destroyed by the death of Vali, and Bestla feared he blamed her for her powers. If he ever did I know not, but after Bestla died Bor was withdrawn and bedridden for a year before he too passed. Our grandfather was a good king, but the lust for power and conquest corrupted Laufey after our mother died."

"Yes…what happened to her?" Loki had that stony look again.

"She died after the war, not long after you vanished from the temple."

"Vanished…Odin said I was abandoned." Helbindi closed his eyes, but before he could respond the door opened and Byleistr walked in with a large scroll.

"Ah, there you are." Helbindi took the scroll and unrolled it slightly, and then showed the contents to Ingrid. On the silver scroll was a picture of an ice mage, a female with similar skin to hers but a darker purple and with glowing white eyes and white hair. She looked almost exactly like Ingrid.

"Who…is this?"

"Bestla, along with most of the history of the previous ice mages, or some of them; there was more information in our library but Laufey destroyed it all. Ice mages are only born through bloodlines, and all others besides Bestla's were wiped out. There weren't many left after the wars, but it seems you are the last one alive Princess Ingrid."

"I am not a princess anymore, you may simply call me Ingrid." she gave a light smile.

"If this is all true…" Byleistr spoke up. "Then…I suppose we can offer you a chance to rebuild our world." Ingrid and Loki froze for a second.

"You agree then brother?" Helbindi looked at the other Jotun.

"I overheard all you said before I came in, and while I am still very skeptical about this…I can see that the Norns themselves have these two in their favor. After all anyone who harms a Norns' child always has a bad twist of fate."

"You mean they were killed?" Helbindi shook his head.

"Killed would be a mercy to their lives, each person who ever harmed or killed an ice mage Norns child would always have horribly bad luck, a cursed life. Misery, pain, they knew it all before their days ended. Needless to say they didn't go unpunished."

"So you are going to let us help you?" Loki wasn't fully convinced. "You are willing to allow us to remain here?"

"Let's not get too far ahead, there are many others here who would both want your blood to be spilled but under my rule they can't harm you. You Loki, are a prince of our realm, and though Laufey had left you in that temple our mother would never have allowed it. Odin lied to you both and hid the truth likely to hide his own pain, but it's not an excuse."

"You claim to know so much, yet you're allowing us to remain here under the assumption nothing bad will come of it." Ingrid let Loki hold onto the conversation.

"I am still wary of you both, but you Ingrid are an ice mage and I would like to live out the remainder of my days trying to rebuild what Laufey destroyed. You Loki are our brother so you have claim to the throne…"

"I don't want it, I only came here because my dear Ingrid is adamant about helping fix what the oaf Thor Odinson broke, again. And to likely find out more of her powers, and if I'm not mistaken…an ice mage's power is equal to that of the casket correct?" the two elder brothers nodded.

"Wait…if an ice mage is as powerful as the casket then…"

"You are the last one alive Lady Ingrid, there are many who will try and court you but if you make it public that you are betrothed to Loki then none will stand against you." Ingrid's eyes narrowed.

"Wait, we've gone from a history lesson on mages to my grandmother, then to Loki's place in this kingdom and now you're speaking of marriage?" Helbindi let a smirk appear.

"I apologize if I am moving too fast, but if you two wish to remain here and help us as you've offered then the best plan of protection for you both is to have you married. Not just before our people, but also for witnesses in other realms that will come with blessings for your union."

"Wait…" Loki touched Ingrid's hand. "I am not convinced you're telling us this for our benefit, what is your reasoning to allowing us this?"

"You dare questions his kindness…?!" Byleistr slammed his fist onto the table.

"Brother enough!" Helbindi barked.

"My my what a close family this is."

"Loki!" Ingrid elbowed the dark haired prince in the ribs.

"My reasons to give you this is merely to bring peace back to Jotunheim, Laufey destroyed it during his own realm and our people are dying. The realm is crumbling without the casket, but the casket itself is too much of a burden on my people. I would fear my own mind to be corrupted by its power, and I am tired of war."

"Are you?" Ingrid didn't mean it as an insult, she wanted to hear his reasons. She could tell the king was being truthful, and so could Loki though he kept his mask up.

"Yes, the lives of my people are fading and while they suffer so do I. I may be the eldest and king of Jotunheim, but the crown bears a heavy weight when the people are suffering with great heartbreak and strain. There was once a time where Jotunheim was friends and allies with all the nine realms, and now we have none. We have treasures we can trade for medicines and other goods the realms could share, but none will hear us out."

"What realms' favors do you seek? Surely not Asgard."

"No, Asgard will not listen to us after that last encounter; we would have to get allied with the others before it. Vanaheim and Alfheim, even Nivadellir would be better to start with." Ingrid frowned at the mention of Vanaheim. While the ruling king held no grudge for her jilting his brother at the altar, the pathetic prince was still around and would cause issues.

"It will not be easy." Ingrid spoke. "But let me see if I understand you clearly, you are willing to help us marry in exchange for rebuilding not just your world, but also your alliances with the realms. You know there will be trials through all of this, but you're willing to risk it."

"Yes, without the casket our options are limited. We are asking for your aid, and in return you will both be wed in the eyes of the Norns themselves."

"Would you be willing to swear an oath before the Norns?" both Jotuns nodded and Loki and Ingrid exchanged looks; this was what they hoped for. They wanted to help Jotunheim be rebuilt, the Jotnar had suffered enough and it was time for a new era to begin. It all seemed a little too good to be true, but both couldn't deny that the king was speaking truthfully the entire time.

"Well?" Byleistr broke the silence. "Are you going to accept our offer or not?" he sounded annoyed, no doubt he had thoughts of his own in this but he couldn't go against the king.

"Loki?" the man smiled at Ingrid, and she understood; both turned back to the men before them.

"We accept."

 _ **Okay maybe this wasn't quite as put out as I imagined it before, frankly because I had to rethink a few things before I could finish this up.**_

 _ **So Ingrid is a descended Norns child, powerful as the casket of winters, and soon to be an ally to Jotunheim if all goes well. Loki has claim to the throne, but rather than be just a prince will he accept another title under King Helbindi? Why is Helbindi so willing to help them, what are his other reasons behind this? Or does he have any at all other than what's he's told them?**_

 _ **Next chapter we have a small time skip again, this time to see how things are going with Jotunheim and maybe a little spot for Asgard and the Avengers. Can you imagine what Loki and Ingrid will do for the realm? Are they going to gain Jotunheim's trust and respect? Is Odin going to find out before they get married? So many questions, so many answers lol.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


End file.
